Otherworld
by Severina Angel
Summary: Like an itch she couldn't scratch, the Otherworld called to her. That which he once cherished had faded away long ago, never to be replaced. A determined dreamer meets an embittered soul. Dreams rarely live up to reality, but will she find something she had given up on? Old wounds fester if you let them. Will he allow them to deny himself happiness once more?
1. Prologue

**Author's note; Hey there, hows it going? This story has been plaguing me to write it for some time, and here it is! I will confess that it was Lee Pace's scene-stealing portrayal of Thranduil that sparked this story into life, and that although I've read Tolkien's work, I'm no expert on the world he created. So, forgive me for any mistakes, omissions or downright faux pas! I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment and sharing it in the hope that perhaps one or two of you out there enjoy it too. SA**

* * *

 _ **Would you like to see what I saw?  
Feel what I felt?  
I'll take you there.  
I travelled between two worlds.  
Between here and there.  
Between then and now.**_

 _ **"Between Two Worlds" - Nero**_

 **Prologue**

Centuries have passed since knowledge of the portal between our worlds was lost to the oceans of time. Only the honoured few of our world knew of it's existence and had been granted permission to enter the realms of the Otherworld. But events occurred that meant they were no longer welcomed there. All that remained were memories of a world and it's people that they had once forged alliances and friendships with. Now they could only tell stories of their encounters to their descendants. And as their adventures were passed on down the generations, they eventually were thought to be only stories to lull a child to sleep.

Now in our age of technology and modernity, these stories are almost extinct and the Otherworld has been forgotten. Well, that's not quite true. There are the few who still know of these stories. And even fewer in number are the ones who believe the them to be true.

These few are the outsiders of our world. They were the kids called geeks, weirdos and nerds at school. In adulthood, when they remained fascinated by the stories of another world, they were called fantasists, eccentrics and delusional.

And I'm one of them. I've been called all those names and worse. Even my own mother says I'm strange. But I don't care, they can call me what they want.

Myself, and others like me, well I think we're just dreamers. And what's wrong with that? Just like those who came before us and looked out on the horizon and up to stars. They knew they had to go and search for the lands and the planets that called out to them to be discovered.

I was born in this world. I love it and it's my home. But the mystery of the Otherworld calls to me and plagues my dreams. My Dad became consumed by finding it and he eventually lost Mum, who could never understand his obsession. But he never lost me, because I became as intrigued as he was. I know the Otherworld exists and I'm going to find my way there.

* * *

He walked languidly through the garden but felt untouched by its beauties. It was summer now and the gardens were at their sweetest and most beautiful. The flowers were in full bloom and their fragrances were carried to him on the light breeze. He wrinkled his nose in irritation and moved towards the steps that lead down to the pool.

Perhaps that would please him more. He descended the steps gracefully with his long limbs, his cloak trailing elegantly behind him. Although the air was still warm, the coolness of the water made the air here less stifling. He perched himself upon the seat by the water's edge and closed his eyes, listening to the babble of the water that trickled into the pool.

He sighed as he eventually became irritated by the water's sound. Everything irritated him these days and he could find no real pleasure in anything. His lands remained safe from the outside world, himself and his people lived their lives in peace and plenty. This should be satisfaction enough.

Had they not suffered enough loss, strife and war over the centuries? He shook his head. No, it was not battles that he craved, for the safety of his people was paramount to him.

But there was something. His days were ordered and...predictable. One day seemed to morph into the next seamlessly, with little to differentiate them. He was dissatisfied and bored and frustrated.

 _Aahh!_

He flew from the seat effortlessly, his cloak swirling behind him as he strode away from the pool.

Was there no escape from these incessant thoughts of his? They were irking him greatly and he could not fathom how to deal with them.

He was a realist, a pragmatist who knew that everything in this world had its time. And when that time came to an end, those things that you had once cherished would fade away, never to return or be replaced.

He had arrived at the furthest corner of his garden, a place that was sacred to him. He stood before the statue and reached out his hand. He stroked the smooth, cold stone and closed his eyes.

 _Meleth-nîn._

She had been his dearest treasure, the one who knew how to make him open up and be less reserved. She had known how to make him smile and had shown him how to love. And she had given him a son. Their son.

A smile flickered onto his face. She would be so proud of the man that he'd become. Their son was the only source of joy left in his life and every time he looked at him, he saw her in his son's eyes. His smile faded. The love he had for his son was a bitter-sweet joy. His son was his own man now, and though he loved him in return, it was not the same. It was not the love he had felt for her, nor the love she had given him.

 _Nai!_

He pursed his lips and shook his head in disgust at the unbidden thought that had entered his head. He looked once more at the stone effigy that bore the likeness of his love. Guilt prickled at his heart

 _Gohenno nin, meleth._

He could never love another female. How could he even contemplate that this was what he yearned for? No other could ever replace her. No other could he love like her. No other could give him the joy that she had.

Touching the statue once more, he sighed and then turned away. He would bear these feelings, for they would fade eventually. He walked away and back through the gardens, missing the sudden breeze that whispered through the trees, carrying a message for him

 _Love is coming to you find you again, meleth-nîn. And it will be found within one whose race you abhor. Do not let old wounds close your heart to her._

* * *

 **Meleth-nîn - My Love**

 **Gohenno nin, meleth- Forgive me, my Love**

 **Thanks to Trolling Tauriel for the correct translations :-)**


	2. Chasing Fairy-tales

**12-08-15 Authors note; Hello again and thank you for your patience :-) I'm on a roll with this story now, after the curse of writers block. Thanks to those who reviewed my initial chapter and for your encouragement :-) The next few chapters should be completed fairly soon and I hope you all enjoy these ones in the meantime. SA**

* * *

 **"Well she's walking through the clouds**  
 **With a circus mind that's running wild**  
 **Butterflies and zebras**  
 **And moonbeams and fairy tales**  
 **That's all she ever thinks about -**  
 **Riding with the wind."**

' **Little Wing' - The Corrs**

 **December 10th 2009**

 **Yorkshire, England**

The Land Rover cruised easily along the narrow, winding roads of the Yorkshire Dales as the skies saturated the land with their contents. The heavy grey clouds darkened Yorkshire's natural beauty, giving it a grim and ominous feel.

We passed through the occasional village, but the main views were of lonely farms and sodden green fields, framed by stone walls.

Staring blankly out of the window, I was oblivious to it all as I replayed yesterday's fall-out with mum. She was flying out to Gran Canaria in a few days to spend the holidays with my aunt Monica, my cousin Rachel, her husband and two young sons. I'd tried as long as possible to avoid giving her an answer, but yesterday I'd had to tell her the truth.

" _I can't believe you! So that's the real reason you won't come to spend Christmas with me and your family!"_

" _Mum, I'm sorry, but I've been waiting all my life for this - "_

" _Chasing after a fairy-tale world that doesn't exist? It's crazy!"_

I usually don't care when I'm called crazy, but my defences were down and her words cut me. Deep down I've always wanted mum to believe in me.

" _But I'd said I'd come over on the 26th. I'll be there for Dad's anniversary and see the New Year in with you all..."_

" _No Miranda, don't bother! We can't have your family getting in the way of you and your fantasy land!"_

" _This is important to me -"_

Mum had shook her head at me and turned away.

" _Yes - more important than your family. This is exactly like your father all over again! How many times did he miss family gatherings to go off looking for the land of make-believe? And now you're doing it too! You're thoughtless and inconsiderate - just like he was!"_

We'd both stared at one another with our identical brown eyes flashing.

" _Don't talk about him like that!_

" _Oh, of course not - he was always perfect in your eyes!"_

Mum had let out a heavy breath after her outburst, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" _I don't think dad was perfect at all! But you're not being fair to him -"_

" _Fair? You have no idea how it was for me! I was the one running the house and left on my own when he went away. The pair of you idolised one another, and you only remember the good times!_

I'd felt resentment toward her for how she'd spoken about dad. But I couldn't deny the accusation that he'd been near-obsessed by the Otherworld, with nearly all his free time being taken up by research and field trips. He had loved her though, and his passion had been part and parcel of who he was. For me, when you love someone, then you accept them as they are, warts and all.

" _I loved your dad, Miranda, but he loved his fantasy world more than he did me."_

Her voice had softened a little, she'd looked sad and wistful and I'd begun to feel guilty. Mum had always been the mainstay of our family unit - the one who'd kept things going. She was strong and tenacious, and I reminded myself of how she'd kept everything together after the trauma of the accident and dad's death, how she'd supported me during my recovery, even when I'd been horrible and pushed her away. I did take her for granted sometimes.

" _He loved you mum, you know he did."_

 _"I know, Miranda - I loved him too. But it wasn't enough for me in the end. I never wanted us to separate and for you to be living between us."_

Mum had looked at me and it had seemed her anger at me was abating a little.

" _I know, mum, and I don't blame you. Dad was in his own world a lot, and I know it frustrates you that I'm following his path. But I have to, mum. We've found it - all his hard work wasn't a dream. It's real - we've found the way to the other world..."_

This had been the wrong thing to say, and mum had erupted again.

" _I don't want to hear it! He filled your head with all this nonsense as a child, and you're still believing it!"_

" _Mum, why can't you believe me? It's real -"_

" _No, Miranda, it isn't! You're 29 for heaven's sake! When are you going to grow up? You need to start living in the real world - this world!"_

All my old frustrations and resentments had floated to the surface and my anger was threatening to boil over, as I listened to mum continuing her assessment of me and my life. How many times had I heard this?

" _Is this how you really want your life to be?..._

 _You're almost thirty years old, how many more years are you going to waste on this obsession of yours?..._

 _You've got so much potential - you worked so hard at university for your degrees and I was so proud of you, Miranda. But what have you done since then? Eke out a living as a supply teacher just so you have the free time to go off on these wild-goose chases..._

 _And then you're living alone in that untidy, cramped flat when you could be be settled down with someone who loves you."_

I'd looked back at her after that last statement. He was the one thing that softened my anger to her just a little bit.

" _That man adores you, Miranda - I see it every time he looks at you. He'd make you so happy -"_

She thought he was wonderful, and if the day came when I said we were a couple, mum would be ecstatic, and I'd become the almost-perfect daughter she wanted me to be. The next day she'd be out to the shops to buy a hat and baby clothes, dreaming of wedding bells and grandchildren

" _Look how happy Rachel is with Adam and those gorgeous little boys of theirs. You could have that if you let yourself - "_

" _It's not that simple, mum,_ I'd said, interrupting her. " _I've told you before I don't feel that way about him -"_

Mum had raised her hands in exasperation.

" _Oh, for god's sake! You haven't got the 'spark' for him? Is that what you're going to say?"_

Reading the answer in my eyes, mum had flown from the sofa and came to stand behind it, her hands gripping the back.

" _Shall I tell you something about the spark? I believed in it too once. I felt it for your father and I married him. And what was the result? I ended up disappointed and lonely, playing second-fiddle to a fantasy, and then losing him to it!"_

It had taken mum a moment to realize how what she said must sound to me. I'd watched her face go from anger, to realisation and then regret.

" _Yes, mum, and you ended up with me."_

" _Miranda, no. I didn't mean it like that -"_

" _Yes you did."_

I'd made for the front door, moving quickly down the path before my anger could spill out and I said something I'd end up regretting. Mum had been behind me, calling my name, but I'd carried on and not looked back.

"Mira -"

I felt his hand shake my shoulder gently and bring me back to the present. Shifting in my seat, I sat up and looked at him. He smiled at me, his eyes full of understanding and love, and I knew how lucky I was to have him as a friend.

This lovely man, who mum wanted as her son-in-law, was the honourable Edmund Charles Davenport. Ed, as he prefers, is the son of a lord and the romance novel idea of a handsome, aristocratic young Englishman. Tall and fit, with the most gorgeous hazel eyes, light brown hair and a disarming smile.

More importantly to me, Ed is the loveliest, kindest and most genuine man you could ever meet. He understands me and he shares my belief in the existence of the Otherworld.

"Call her, Mira."

I forced down the lump of emotion that was lodged in my chest.

"She really hurt me, Ed, and I'm sick of never being good enough in her eyes. She's got this idea of the perfect daughter and I'm not it!"

Deep down, I knew he was right - I should phone her back. Mum had called me and I'd let her call go to voice mail, as I'd not been ready to speak to her.

"Miranda Matheson, you are stubborn sometimes."

He used my full name, raising his eyebrows at me as I looked back at him defensively. Only mum called me Miranda.

"I'm not taking sides with you over this," he continued. "The fact is you are both at fault. You and your mum are both alike in a lot of ways."

I opened my mouth in protest but Ed spoke again.

"It would have been better being truthful with her from the start, instead of avoiding telling her."

"Ed, no matter what I do, it's never right. She disapproves of what I do and how I live my life, and she won't listen to me when I tell her about the Otherworld."

I sighed in frustration, staring out of the window again.

"You know my parents are disappointed in me too, Mira, and that I've accepted it. Have you not considered that you might never get the approval you want from your mum? All she can see is that you're still chasing something that she's never believed in."

I kept on staring out of the window, feeling my tears welling up.

"She may go about it the wrong way, but your mum just wants you to be happy - and some of your time and attention. You seem to forget that all this stirs up memories for her too...unpleasant memories of what happened the last time you came here. You know that I believe in you Mira, but when it comes to the Otherworld, you do have your blinkers on. You're oblivious to everything and everyone else."

Ed never flinched from being honest with me, and I respected that. But I felt a little upset at what he said - it wasn't what I wanted to hear right now.

"Maybe when we return, we need to take a break from all this for a while."

"What?"

I looked at him, feeling hurt.

"Don't misunderstand me, Mira. I want this as much as you do - to see another world is going to be something amazing, and you're going to fulfill your father's dream when you step through that portal."

He paused, and I could see in his eyes that there was something else he wanted to say.

"What is it, Ed?"

He looked at the road again for a moment and then back to me.

"When we come back - I'd like to talk about us."

The atmosphere between us suddenly became heavy with emotion and I sensed Ed's unspoken words and his desire for an answer. I felt the knot of agonizing indecision and panic flood into my chest and hoped that Ed couldn't sense it.

I knew this had been coming and I couldn't keep him waiting much longer. Ed had given me the time that I'd said I needed. Why did I do this to myself? You can only avoid the truth and hurting someone you love for so long.

Several months ago I'd suspected that Ed's feelings for me had begun to run deeper than friendship, and after a very drunken night, he'd kissed me. I hadn't stopped him - in fact I'd responded in kind, and Ed had finally told me how he felt. Instead of simply being truthful and admitting I didn't love him in that way, I'd panicked and asked him to give me some time to think, saying that I was worried about ruining our friendship. Ed seemed to take hope from that and agreed to give me time to decide where I wanted our relationship to go.

"We won't talk about it now, Mira," Ed cleared his throat. "But I need to know."

Could he see what I was thinking? I felt sick at the thought of hurting him in any way. I knew that I had to say something

"Okay," I said, taking hold of his hand, "When we come back - I promise." He squeezed my hand gently and smiled, but I could see his eyes searching mine for a indication of what my answer may be.

Letting go of his hand, I looked out of the window again, feeling terrible. Why can't I love him in that way? I want to so much. We get on so well together and he's as close to the perfect man for me as I'm ever likely to meet. I don't care about his privileged background or that he's got money - it's not important to me.

I love Ed for the person that he is - kind, sweet, funny, intelligent, caring, loyal, genuine and understanding. I love him - but not in the way he wants me to.

I've agonized over it, had sleepless nights and panicked about the thought of losing him, but the fact is, it's not there.

I don't feel _it_ for Ed.

Don't get me wrong, I've felt lust, I've dated and had short-term relationships. I've played the field and had my share of fun.

But I've never felt _it._

The spark in the centre of your gut, your heart thumping out of your chest just like those zany 1940's cartoons, and in the words of a song, a 'heartbreaking, soul-shaking love' that rocks your world. It's indefinable and it's more than attraction, more than just sex.

Dad told me that he felt it the moment he met mum. He said that you just know when it happens - that you've found your other half, your soulmate, and that your life will never be the same again.

But it hasn't happened to me, and I've begun to doubt that it's even real - maybe it only happens in fairy-tales, romantic novels and Hollywood films, not in reality. I've begun to wonder if I've been waiting for something that doesn't exist.

I looked back over at Ed again and thought about the decision I was going to have to make. He was my best friend and he loved me - I wanted so much to make him happy. And maybe I could be happy enough with him. But why did something inside me tell me to wait? Who was I waiting for, and for how much longer?


	3. Whispers in the Wind

**"Whispers in the wind,**  
 **The clouds part to let the light in**  
 **And all around the people sigh,**  
 **As birds take to the sky.**  
 **When all is come to pass**  
 **The storm has breathed it's last -**  
 **And the rain h** **as washed our fears away,**  
 **Love will fall on us all -**  
 **The world will smile again."**

 **Gabriel's oboe (Whispers in a dream) - Hayley Westernra**

 _He stretched the muscles of his arms and legs as he began to awaken from sleep. He had not felt so rested and relaxed in such an age. Neither had he felt such happiness for what felt like an eternity._

 _What was the cause of this change in him?_

 _Sensing a movement behind him, he started slightly as the warmth of a body pressed up against his back. He shivered in pleasure as lips kissed his shoulder lightly and a hand softly stroked his arm._

 _Soft hair fell upon his cheek and then he felt warm breath against his ear. He let out a moan of arousal as teeth nibbled gently at his earlobe, before a moist tongue began to travel up the outer rim of his ear until it reach the pointed tip._

 _He was on fire - he had to look upon the being who was tantalizing him so deliciously..._

Waking with a start, he immediately turned over to find that he was alone. Resting his head back against the pillow, he breathed deeply and listened to the beats of his heart until they began to return to a more even pace. The dream had felt real, but yet again her face and identity had been hidden from him. He felt a stab of guilt and shame, for this had been the most intimate dream yet. Even now, after all the centuries that had passed, he felt that these dreams of his dishonoured the memory of his wife and his love for her.

He sighed, raising himself up until he sat on the edge of the bed, knowing that he would be unable to go back to sleep. Standing up, he dressed himself in a simple tunic and trousers, pulled on his boots and left his chamber. The halls were silent and his people were at rest, save for those who were on the night watch. He encountered only a few of his guards and they bowed to him as he passed.

He breathed in relief when he was finally outside. Though the air was still, it was cool, and the residual heat of arousal from his dream began to fade. Who was this female who had dared to begin invading his dreams? He could not say, for he had not looked upon her face. There was no elleth in his kingdom who attracted his interest, and his heart remained in his wife's keeping. Yet why in his dream had he felt as if the elusive female had captured his heart?

 _It was a mere dream - an illusion and nothing more,_ he told himself as he strode towards his favourite place. Reaching his private garden, he saw that the moonlight shone down upon her effigy, and the sight made his heart ache.

"How I miss you, meleth-nîn." he said, resting his hand upon the chest of the statue. "l have sullied your memory with these dreams of another." Sighing, he looked at the stone face. "I pray you will forgive me for my weakness."

He shivered when a gust of wind suddenly rushed at him. The trees around him remained still, but he was subjected to the cool, fierce breeze. He looked about him, feeling unnerved by the occurrence.

"Who is there," he whispered, his voice hiding his apprehension. "Whose sorcery is this?" The wind blew by him again, and he turned to follow it, as the leaves on the bushes shook violently and then became deathly still.

"Show yourself", he shouted, his eyes following the phantom breeze as it danced around his garden. "I command you! This is my kingdom, my realm!" Birds began to cry, they too were unsettled by the unnatural disturbance. His heart began to beat as he thought he heard a voice, and turned around again, seeking its source.

" _Meleth-nîn."_ It was stronger now, and his heart stopped in recognition. It was _her._ He heard a rustle behind him and turned again to face her likeness. The roses that twined around the statue began to move as the wind caressed them. "It is you," he cried. " _Yes,"_ the voice whispered again.

The breeze brushed against his cheek, ruffling his hair. Closing his eyes, he touched his face and felt his heart fill with bittersweet emotion. "What brings you to me after all these years?" He wished that he could reach out and take hold of her, feel her solid form and the warmth of her flesh.

" _I love you,_ _meleth-nîn_ , _and I will always have a place in your heart, just as you will in mine. But I have come to tell you that the time for grief and solitude is over for you now - you must open your heart again and allow yourself to love another."_

His eyes flew open. "No!" he cried. "I will not - I cannot!" The wind moved again and he heard the sigh that it contained. " _You can, if you allow yourself to. But I know how stubborn you can be, meleth-nîn - it will sadden me if you deny yourself happiness again and continue to live your days in loneliness."_

He couldn't help a sad smile appearing on his face - she knew him all too well. "I have no wish to cause you sadness, my love, but my heart is only for you, it cannot love another." He called out to her and watched the wind move through the trees. "I have no wish for another love in my life - I am content as I am."

There was silence for a moment until a flurry of small twigs and leaves began to spiral in the air, swirling around rhythmically. " _You are lying to yourself. You have felt the restlessness inside of you, the longing in your soul to love and be loved again."_ He knew that she was angry with him now - his stubborn nature had caused many disagreements during their time together.

"Do not be angry with me, _meleth-nîn_." he called out to her, watching the spinning foliage.

" _I cannot make you change your mind, but I can say this to you - a new love is coming to find you, and she will breathe new life back into your existence. You will not be able stop her from making her way into your heart, however much you will try. The only choice you will have is whether you decide to allow yourself to love and be loved in return. I give my blessing to you, meleth-nîn, and hope that you make the right decision."_

The spinning stopped, the debris falling back to the ground. The wind moved across his face once more. "You ask too much of me," he whispered. " _Love sometimes comes from where we least expect it,"_ she whispered back. _Do not question it, do not deny it - and do not let old wounds close your heart."_

The breeze moved away from him, rushing upwards to the tops of the trees. " _I must go now,"_ she said, her voice becoming fainter. "No, stay," he cried out. "I am not ready to let you go."

" _You must,meleth-nîn_. _Be happy - we will see one another again when it is your time."_ And then the wind was gone, and so was the spirit of his wife. He felt stunned by what she had said, and sat down upon the stone bench in the hollow, placing his head in his hands.

"My lord," a hesitant voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you unwell?" King Thranduil looked up and saw Neurin, one his healers standing a short distance from him. Thranduil was startled to be seen so vulnerable and in such a state of emotion. His mask of kingship returned quickly and effortlessly. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, his tone more sharp than he intended. "This is my private garden and I did not summon you."

Neurin bowed. "Forgive me, my lord - I could not sleep and decided to take a walk in the gardens. My mind was distracted and I had not realised where I had walked. I will leave you in solitude." The healer bowed again and then turned around. Thranduil stood up - he did not want to think right now and wanted only oblivion. "Wait," he called out, and Neurin turned. The king had reached his side swiftly. "I am unable to sleep and I require a sleeping draught - have one sent to my chambers immediately." Neurin bowed again. "Of course, my lord - I will attend to it straight away."

With a curt nod, Thranduil walked away from the healer, and Neurin watched him go. He had been unable to avoid overhearing his king's conversation as he had wandered through the gardens. As he made his way back to the halls to prepare the sleeping draught, Neurin sensed that change was about about to sweep through the halls of Mirkwood. Neurin felt a shiver of excitement, for this kingdom surely needed it. He hoped that the change would bring light and laughter with it and chase away the darkness and sadness that dwelt not only within the realm, but inside the king himself. Would King Thranduil accept what was to come and embrace it? Neurin hoped so.


	4. Through the Scar

**A/N - Yes, another chapter - finally! This has been ready for weeks, but I've been finalizing the subsequent chapters, because I didn't want to just leave you hanging with this chapter. I'm sure you're all waiting with baited breath for the official introduction of Middle Earth, Mirkwood, and a certain king to the story! (I know I am!) Just one more thing before I stop waffling on - from the point of view of this story, I'm writing as if Tolkien's books never existed and that Middle Earth is a real world, about to be rediscovered by Miranda. Oh, and thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story since my last update - you make me so happy! SA**

 **"Scrambling up towards the top,**  
 **Climbing till we're just about to drop.**  
 **Two hundred steps from here's the final spot,**  
 **We'll see our new land.**  
 **So many times I've doubted it,**  
 **Prepared myself for disappointment,**  
 **Wondering if it really still exists,**  
 **Our new land."**

 **"Our new land" - Deacon Blue**

 **December 10th, 2009, 2pm**

 **Gordale Scar campsite, North Yorkshire**

"Ah did tell yer it's nowt fancy, and you'll have ter see ter y'sen! "Those were the parting words from the campsite owner before we carried on and drove into the field. I saw him watching us as I looked in the wing mirror. He shook his head and then turned away, hopping back into his truck to escape the rain. It was clear he thought we were mad, but he was quite happy to take the money that we'd offered him to open up his site especially for us.

"What d'you want ter come up here fer at that time o' year?" was his forthright reply to our enquiry to book a spot in December, "Anyroad, I'm usually closed, no bugger wants ter camp out then."

Ed soon convinced him it would be worth his while and he agreed to us staying on the site for two weeks.

"Alright then, feller." A throaty chuckle came down the phone."I can't see yer lasting two weeks out here though! Weather'll drive yer back home before yer first weeks out!"

We'd chosen this time of year specifically, because we knew there'd likely be no other campers, hikers and climbers up at the Scar. Two weeks wasn't nearly enough time, but our initial aim was to go through the portal and then head back home for Christmas. It was emotional being here again - the last time I'd visited the Scar had been with dad when I was a teenager. I felt the sadness begin to ball up in my throat.

 _No, no tears today...he'd say the same._ Making myself move, I joined Ed and Mack to start setting up camp. The weather wasn't kind to us, the rain lashing down and the wind wild, whipping the moisture against our skin.

We were all glad once the tent was up and we could get inside, dry ourselves off and get the heater on and the stove going. Once we'd fed and watered ourselves, the three of us began to discuss the plans for the following day. We had prepared ourselves for the Otherworld as much as we could.

I was the knowledge expert, thanks only to the information my dad had spent years tracking down. I was forever apprehensive though, because I was relying on an old, tattered book and scraps of paper containing only snippets of information that might prove to be wrong. When I was eight, my dad had discovered a book that was believed to be a study of the elven language. We had read and spoken it together obsessively, my mother becoming exasperated at the two of us talking what she called nonsense. Ed had managed to learn the language too, but Mack could only master the basics.

Mack's expertise was survival skills and Ed had taught Mack and I how to ride horses. We knew first aid, self defence, how to rock climb, and had kept up regular physical fitness programmes, even myself and Mack, who hate gyms. None of us really wanted to do so, but we'd also had lessons in using weapons, and decided on taking knives, small swords and taser guns with us.

"Alreet, so we're off as soon as it's light then," Mack said. "Head on up to the Scar and then climb up to the upper waterfall and tek it from there."

I adore Mack and could listen to him talk forever. His full name is James Mackeson, but no-one calls him that. Mack is the oldest of the three of us at 48. He's over 6 foot tall, a bearded, weather-beaten Geordie who's an expert in living outdoors. I met Mack through my dad and have known him almost 15 years. His sing-song accent is warm and comforting, even if it sometimes triggers memories of Dad and the last summer we spent together.

August 1995 was when Dad had brought Mack on our trip to the Highlands of Scotland. Dad had wanted me to learn survival skills, and Mack had been quite surprised to be teaching a fifteen year old girl and a 'book man' how to survive in the wilds. My dad wasn't a physical man, being slightly built, and he did always have a book with him.

But despite that, Mack and my dad hit it off, and when he'd told Mack about the Otherworld, I'd been surprised by Mack's reaction. This big, bluff, masculine man was enraptured by my dad's accounts of the world that existed just beyond our reach. I was really touched when Mack came to dad's funeral almost six months later, and I'd told him that day I would find the way to the Otherworld, Mack replied, "Aye, ye are ye father's daughter alreet. And when ye are gannin te find it, I'm coming with ye."

"Are ye alreet, hinny?" Mack must have noticed my expression, and I stuffed down the painful memories, painting a smile on my face. "Yeah, Mack, I'm fine."

I turned away from his sympathetic face and gently removed the book from my bag, placing it in front of me. It was nothing much to look at, the cover was aged and the binding weak, but it had led us here. The information within was scattered and patchy, with pages missing. It was believed to have been written by a descendant of one of the original visitors to the Otherworld, copied down from memory.

Years of hard work, research and a lifetime of dreams were riding on it. I gingerly opened it up, gently caressing the yellowing parchment paper. Most of the information was in Latin, the rest in Old English. I found myself drawn to the pages about the elves, and traced the illustrations. Tall and graceful, with pointed ears and long, silken hair. Their eyes were piercing and their clothing elegant. It said that they lived for thousands of years and had far superior skills and intelligence to mortal men.

Dad's face, filled with excitement, flashed into my mind and I could hear his gentle voice telling me about the Otherworld. _Oh dad, you should be here with me now._

"Do we know exactly where this portal will lead to?" Mack said, as I gathered myself together again whilst Ed spoke. " l wish we did, but even having this book, we're still none the wiser, and it could be any part of the Otherworld that we find ourselves in." I hugged myself. _Please let it be the way into one of the elven kingdoms._

"But even if we do open it, there's no guarantee that it's accessible on the other side." I desperately hoped this wasn't the case, but I'd been trying to prepare myself for potential disappointment.

Ed produced the key that was meant to open the way to the portal, and my excitement fired up even more. Without this, there was no way to reach the Otherworld, and we'd been tracking it down for almost eight years. Ed had taken the lead on the search for the key, as it was believed to be in private ownership. Money talks, and Ed was the only one of us who had had the cash that talked loud enough.

After several disappointments, Ed announced four months ago that he'd managed to secure the key. The excitement had been electric and we'd all had serious hangovers the following day. But Ed wouldn't talk about exactly how he'd acquired it, which was unusual for him, as he was normally so open. I was so happy we had it, that I didn't press him on the matter, ignoring my suspicions that the key's acquisition wasn't above board.

The key wasn't like a key in the traditional sense. Made of silver and pewter, it had a circular base, with the raised design of a Celtic triskele knot on top and a small stone in the centre. The stone was beautiful - translucent and shining like starlight.

When the stone was pressed, there was a click and three key points appeared, each in line with the points of the triskele knot. The base of the key could be turned and then the key points would retreat back inside.

We talked for a while longer about our plans for the next day, and after toasting our adventure with a warming shot of rum, the three of us decided to have an early night. But when I lay down, my mind raced, making it impossible for me to sleep.

I looked at my phone. 10pm - she would still be awake.

I tried the landline first, listening to it ring before the answer machine kicked in. "It's me, mum, give me a call back when you get this message."

Yesterday's row no longer seemed important...tomorrow morning I would be going to another world and contact would be impossible. I decided to try mum's mobile. "Dammit." It went straight to voicemail.

"Hi mum, it's me. Sorry to be phoning so late." I paused and exhaled. "I wanted to speak to you before...before I go." I'd suddenly become inarticulate. "Look, I know you don't believe in what I'm doing, and you feel like I've let you down." I hated having a conversation with a machine. "When you get this message, call me back." Tears started welling up. "I'm sorry for being such a pain...I do love you, mum."

Fighting back the tears, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a small tin. My vice...the one Ed disapproves of and mum would kill me for if she knew. I took out the joint that I'd rolled earlier, and lighting it, inhaled and felt the drug infect my system, savouring the familiar sensation. After a couple more drags, I snuffed it out, placing it back in the tin.

Lying down again, my mind began to drift, imagining the wonders we would see when we finally landed on the other side. I turned out the light, snuggling down into my sleeping bag. The wind and rain continued on as my eyes began to close…

 _The breeze was pleasant and gentle as it caressed my skin, and the warmth of the sun made me smile. I could hear nothing but the conversation of the birds and the gentle rustling of leaves when the breeze touched them. I kept my eyes closed and allowed my other senses to enjoy the pleasures of my environment. Moments later, my ears picked up on another sound, and I focused upon it. It was the sound of someone walking toward me, and as they came nearer, their powerful and intoxicating male presence took hold of my senses. My heart began to beat in excitement and anticipation, as his shadow appeared in front of me, blocking out the sun. I kept my eyes closed and felt his intense stare upon me. A gasp of pleasure escaped my lips as a hand made contact with my cheek, my stomach flipping as the long fingers caressed my face, filling me with overwhelming physical desire. "Ollo vae, na lû e-govaned vîn." The sound of his voice caused me to shiver, and I raised my head upwards, opened my eyes and…_

...saw the roof of the tent rippling as the wind moved against it. I could hear the rain splattering against the fabric and Mack snoring. The cold crept towards me and I shivered, pulling my sleeping bag tightly around me. I sighed loudly in frustrated disappointment. The warmth of the sun from my dream had gone, but the arousal and longing remained.

This wasn't the first time I'd had a similar dream, but I'd never yet seen who the man was. I would feel his presence near me, feel his touch, but when I went to look at him, I would wake up. That was the first time he'd spoken though, and his voice...was he an elf, or a man who spoke the language? I let out a deep breath, experiencing such an intense desire that I hadn't felt for a while.

* * *

 **December 11th, 7.45am**

Mornin' lass," Mack said as I emerged from the tent. There was a small fire going with the kettle on top and a pan of porridge bubbling away. "Morning," I replied and sat down in one of the camping chairs, watching Mack as he prepared the tea. Thankfully the rain had stopped, and a weak, winter sun was trying to force its way through the cloud that had taken residence in the sky. The atmosphere was damp and cold and I pulled the sleeves of my fleece over my hands to keep them warm. Ed eventually emerged from the tent and came to join us.

"Good timing, lad, tea's brewin' and the porridge is ready." Ed stretched out his arms above his head and let out a huge yawn.

"Glass nín le gen cened," I said to Ed who grinned at me and replied, "Guren linna le gen cened." I laughed, placing my hand on my chest and bowing my head. "Le hannon, hîr." Ed flopped down on the chair next to me, stroked my messy brown hair before taking my hand and kissing it . "Guren min gaim lín," he replied, his eyes looking into mine intently. I panicked, pulling my hand away and getting up to pour him some tea. It had started as a bit of fun, but Ed's final words made my heart sink.

"Come on, you two - stop showin' off! Ye'll be able to speak elvish to ye hearts content soon enough." I was glad for Mack's interruption. "Here you are, sir," I turned back to Ed with a mug of tea in my hand, trying to keep my face and voice normal. Ed had risen from his chair and his eyes were dark. "I need to visit the loo, I'll be back in a minute." He turned and walked off in the direction of the toilet block, but his emotions stayed with me.

"You bloody idiot, Miranda," I muttered to myself. "What's goin' on with you two, lass?" I sighed and turned around to face Mack, "I'm an idiot, Mack - that's what's going on." I slumped back into my chair and put my head in my hands. "You mean the lad's in love with ye, but ye don't feel the same." I dragged my hands through my hair and then looked up at him, nodding. "A blind man could see he loves ye, pet, but it's not right to keep him hanging on for ye."

I looked down at the ground, wishing it would open up and swallow me. "I know, and I hate myself for it - I'm a horrible person." Mack crouched down beside me, placing his large hand on my shoulder. "Howay! I've known you long enough, lass, and you're no bad 'un. But ye know yerself the right thing ter do."

I looked at his ruddy face, framed by a beard that was now streaked with grey."I know. I'm just scared of losing him if I tell him the truth." I bit my lip, forcing back the tears as Mack squeezed my shoulder "Aye, I know, pet, and I reckon he'll be hurt at first when ye tell him. But if he values your friendship then he'll come 'round eventually."

Mack was right, I was going to have to bite the bullet and be honest with Ed. "Thanks, Mack Daddy," I said. It was the nickname I used for him when he gave me the advice my dad would have done. I pulled him into a hug, feeling his beard tickling my skin. "Aye, alreet, pet, don't start gettin' all soppy on me!" Mack said, ruffling my hair before standing up. I got up from the chair and grabbed him in a hug again. "Geroff me, you daft bugger!" I laughed, hugging him even tighter. "Oh Mack, you know you love it really!"

* * *

 **December 11th, 9am**

The sun tried it's best but failed miserably to make an appearance as we followed the trail from the campsite that led to the Scar. The wind had picked up again, but thankfully the rain held off. Gordale Beck travelled through the valley with steep hills on either side. It was only when we left the field and turned the corner that we saw the sheer magnificence of the Scar. When you walk into the ravine, you feel as if you are in another world already. The sound of the water echoes through the ravine and the 100 foot limestone cliffs make you feel insignificant. As you near the waterfall, the Scar narrows and the path disappears to be replaced by mossy stones and rocks covering the ground.

I probably haven't done justice to the Scar in my description...it's a wonder of nature created during the ice age, when melting water created a cavern that eventually collapsed. The waterfall and the ravine are the result - simply breathtaking and atmospheric.

We soon neared the narrowest point of the Scar, stopping for a moment to stare upwards to the waterfall. "This is just wonderful," I said, turning to Mack and Ed, who were both staring at the eerily beautiful scenery before us. "Aye, it is that, alreet," Mack replied.

"C'mon then, lads and lasses, let's howay and get ourselves up there." Mack began to clamber carefully up the rocks toward the waterfall, which was flowing abundantly due to the heavy rainfall. I looked to Ed and he waved his hand to indicate that I should go next. "Thanks," I said awkwardly as Ed gave me a tight smile. There was still an atmosphere between us and I hated it. But now was not the time to have the conversation. I'd have to put up with how awful I felt - I knew I deserved it.

I began my ascent behind Mack, taking my time. The rocks were cold and wet and it would be quite easy to slip and fall. Eventually the three of us made it to the first waterfall, and then it was just a further short ascent to the next one, where we had to climb onto a narrow ledge and walk carefully to a cave in the cliff, just above the second waterfall.

I didn't dare look at the view from our vantage point until we reached the entrance to the cave, where the ledge widened out. The scene below us was just as breathtaking, and we took a moment to enjoy it.

"Okay then, let's go find us another world." My heart was pounding hard as I walked into the hollow cave, Mack shining his torch against the wall. What if it wasn't here? What if we were wrong and this was really all a myth? Nerves and doubt began to creep around inside me as my eyes scanned the limestone rock.

"There!" Ed was stood to left of me and and I jumped when he shouted. "Look, Mira," he said in excitement, pointing to the circular hollow in the rock that had clearly been carved out. I placed my hand in the hollow and felt ridges inside. Was this really it? After all these years of searching and believing, I was suddenly experiencing doubt and apprehension. How could this work? We were staring at a wall of rock...how could this be the way to another world?

Ed handed me the key and I placed it into position. There was a small click and then I turned it three times. We heard a rumble and then the rock began to move away. The cave wall was gone, and the three of of us stood there in stunned silence. "Oh my god," I breathed, my heart thumping for dear life. I turned around to face Mack and Ed - both of them were wide-eyed. "Are we ready?" They both nodded at me as I stepped into the tunnel, shining my torch to lead the way.

I felt a little panicky as Ed took the key from the lock on the inside and the rock face closed on us. Our torches were the only light as we travelled along the tunnel, but after some time, the darkness lessened and a glow could be seen up ahead. Emerging from the tunnel, we stepped into a large cavern.

Moisture could be heard dripping from the ceiling, the sound echoing around us. But it was the gentle hum coming from the wall of shimmering light in the centre of the cavern that had my attention. "This is the portal," I breathed. "It's real, dad...you were right...I always knew you were."

We began to laugh and yell with nerves and excitement. "Yer da was right all along, pet!" Mack bellowed in my ear, slapping me on the back. Turning to Ed, I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much, Ed, this wouldn't have been possible without you," I whispered into his ear. "You're welcome, Mira," he whispered back. "You know that I'd do anything for you." His words filled me with guilt and I pulled away, unable to look him in the eyes.

Facing the portal, I breathed deeply. "Okay - here goes." Ed put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. "No, Mira - let myself or Mack go first." Turning to them, I shook my head. "Please let me do this." Walking up to the shimmering wall, it's energy field became stronger as I moved closer.

Closing my eyes, I reached out my hand until it made contact with the essence, and a feeling of static began to creep up my arm. Resisting the urge to pull away, I took another breath and immersed my whole body into the shimmering light. The humming sound reverberated through me as I stepped through to the other side.

* * *

:-D A lot of translations for this chapter!

Ollo vae, na lû e-govaned vîn - Sweet dreams, until we next meet

Glass nin le gen cened - It is my joy to see you

Guren linna le gen cened - My heart sings to see you

Le hannon, hîr - Thanks, my lord

Guren min gaim lín - My heart is in your hands

Translations are from 101 Sindarin phrases and Tara's Sindarin phrasebook

When referring to the elven language in this chapter, I'm referring to Sindarin only.

'Geordie' dialect. which hails from Newcastle-upon-Tyne, North East England - please find translations for some of the words used by Mack!

Alreet - Alright (can be used as a greeting too)

Gannin - Going

Howay - Come on ('Let's howay' means let's go or let's be going)

Hinny - a term of endearment used mainly toward women or young children

Pet - another term of endearment

Yorkshire pronunciations - not used so much now.

yersen - yourself

Nowt - nothing

Anyroad - Anyway

yer - your

tek -take

ter - to

Please Google Gordale Scar - it is a real and beautiful place!


	5. On the Other side

**A/N - Okay, folks, another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it :-) Please be warned I have used a swear word in this chapter, but it is in context! (Trust me, I'd use it too!) SA**

" **There's a voice inside my head**

 **There was a hope, now long since dead**

 **It's all a wonder, will I abide**

 **I hear you calling from the other side."**

 **The Other Side - Sirenia**

"Tauriel." Legolas called the female captain to him, watching as she came to his side swiftly, her head bowing in reverence. He stared at her auburn hair and felt the longing to take hold of it and run his fingers through the soft and silky strands.

"Yes, my lord," she answered, her soft, blue eyes meeting his own piercing blue ones. He bit back the urge to chastise her and insist she used his name, for he knew she had been reprimanded by his father after being overheard addressing him informally.

His attempt to reason with his father over this had been unsuccessful. "Propriety must be maintained, Legolas," he had said. "You are my son, and heir to this kingdom. It does not do to allow familiarity from those under your command." He had felt his frustration rise at his father's superior attitude.

"Tauriel is an excellent captain of the guard, ada. She is exceptionally skilled and fearless, and never falters in her duty of protecting our kingdom," he had replied, feeling Tauriel's worth was not being recognised. "Tauriel may be your equal in skill, Legolas, but she is not your equal in rank or station - do not forget that."

He wondered if his father suspected that the feelings he had for Tauriel ran than deeper than those for a comrade or friend. He would not be surprised if he had his suspicions, for Legolas was indeed finding his fondness for Tauriel increasing. They spent an inordinate amount of time in one another's company, and he admired her spirit and bravery. Tauriel was also imbued with a need to do more than just patrol the forests - she had a desire to provide assistance to those who lived outside the borders of the kingdom.

He sensed it within her, the frustration simmering below the surface at his father's decree that the protection of themselves and the kingdom was all that they concerned themselves with. They had all felt the darkness that lay beyond their borders, lurking in the shadows of Middle Earth. It had even begun to infest the kingdom itself.

Parts of the forest had begun to decay, the trees and the earth withering and dying, suffocated by the darkness. The spiders were nesting in increasing numbers, and orcs had begun to attempt to penetrate their borders. The kingdom's guard had noticed the rise in the number of patrols they had to undertake.

Yet his father's orders remained the same - to destroy the nests and protect the borders, even though parts of the forest were now dangerous. Legolas had tried to reason with him - that they could not simply continue to manage the situation this way. "The world has always been thus, Legolas, and so it shall always be. Foul beings forever lurk in the shadows, just as darkness forever lies in the hearts of men. I will not allow the blood of my people to be spilled again in the aid of others."

"But ada, if we do not confront the darkness that infests the rest of our world, then we may soon find that we can no longer prevent it from invading our lands and destroying us."

He had felt his father's indomitable wall of stubbornness rise up, and had backed down. "No, Legolas! Do not question me on this, for I will not change my mind. Let the rest of the world do as they must, but our people have given enough. I will not allow them to sacrifice themselves any further."

So here they were, continuing the now seemingly endless patrols to quell the invasions and infestations of their lands.

"My lord, is all well?" Tauriel had been patiently waiting for his orders during his musings. "Forgive me, Tauriel," he replied. "I was lost in thought for a moment." Tauriel bowed her head again before she spoke. "The nest is cleared. It was a new one, so it required little effort to destroy it."

Legolas nodded. "Good. Do you have a suggestion as to which area most needs our attention next?" Tauriel's eyes met his with a serious expression, but she seemed reluctant to answer. "Why do you hesitate?" He watched as she exhaled a breath.

"Maer told me that he and his patrol strayed near the forbidden place two days past. He said that it is becoming overrun by the creatures again." He looked at her keenly, picking up on her final word. "Again?" Tauriel had lowered her eyes, but feeling his gaze upon her, looked up at him. "You have been to the forbidden place?"

She nodded. "Yes - several weeks ago. We cleared the nest as best we could, but it seems they have returned in greater numbers and made the place their home again." Legolas stepped closer to her, his stare intense. "Tauriel, you know my father decreed centuries ago that the forbidden place was to remain out of bounds. He wishes for it to remain undisturbed. If he discovers that you have been there…"

Seeing the apprehension in her face, he realised that his tone had been more harsh than he had intended. But he did not want Tauriel to find herself the target of his father's wrath. His moods darkened quickly at present - he was frequently irritable and quick to anger. And his willingness to listen to the opinions of others was almost non-existent. Legolas was unable to fathom what ailed his father.

His hand touched her shoulder gently and the apprehension faded a little, her eyes softening. Legolas felt his heart quicken, as the warmth of desire began to spread through his body. He ached to allow it free reign, but now was not the time. Concerned that Tauriel may notice his feelings, Legolas removed his hand from her shoulder and turned away from her. Tauriel, thinking it was sadness that had overcome Legolas, reached out to him.

"My lord." He was startled from his thoughts, not by her voice, but from the touch of her hand on his upper arm. He turned, his gaze falling upon her hand. Seeing this, Tauriel assumed she had offended him by her touch and swiftly removed her hand, stepping back from him. "Forgive me," she said. Legolas realized that she had misunderstood him. "No, Tauriel - there is nothing to forgive." He smiled, and the anxiety left her eyes.

"My father will not care that the spiders are becoming uncontrollable - he wants the forbidden place to be impenetrable and deadly." He paused, looking at her with a sober expression. "He wants to make it impossible for them, should they ever dare to return." Tauriel inclined her head in acknowledgement. "I understand, but over a millennia has passed and they have not dared to come back. And surely the nest needs to be controlled to some degree? They multiply so quickly, and allowing them free reign of the forbidden place is too great a risk."

Legolas saw the wisdom in her words. If they allowed the spiders to remain unchecked, then very soon they would begin to encroach further northwards and claim more of the forest as their own. "Very well, we shall go there." Tauriel bowed, moving away toward Maer and the rest of the patrol, who stood awaiting their orders.

"Tauriel." She turned to him once more. "I will take responsibility for this - my father must never know you have already been to the forbidden place." She bowed her head solemnly and then walked over to the others. Legolas sighed, tensing his jaw in anticipation at his father's reaction when he learned that his order had been disobeyed. The atmosphere within the halls would again be filled with his father's anger. Without warning, Legolas' keen senses alerted him to an occurrence that was about to unfold within the realm - at the forbidden place.

"Tolo!" he called to the patrol, urgently. "Aphado nin!"

* * *

As I emerged from out of the light, my body hummed and tingled with energy. I had to crouch down for a few moments, take deep breaths and gather myself together, Once the disorientation had faded, I stood up again, and looking around the cavern, I saw the entrance to another tunnel.

"Mira! Are you okay? We're coming through!" I heard Ed's voice call to me. It was faint, as if he were a great distance away, even though the shimmering light was all that separated us. I chuckled to myself, and then placed my arm through the shimmer, opening my hand on the other side. Extending my index finger, I curled it and beckoned them to come. Pulling my arm out again, I stepped back and waited.

Ed came through first, looking as spaced out as I had felt. And then Mack followed, his ruddy face pale. They too needed a few minutes to acclimatize themselves. "Bloody hell," Mack exclaimed, "Me head is mashed, man." I grinned. "Come on you two, let's go."

Entering the tunnel, we followed the path until we reached what appeared to be a dead end. Shining my torch against the wall, my heart soared when I spotted the identical carving in the rock face.

"Okay, this is it." My whole body sang with excited energy as Ed handed me the key and I placed it in the lock. Hearing the familiar click once more, I turned the key until the rock began to move as it had done on the other side of the portal. We blinked as the light hit us, but once our eyes adjusted, we realised that it was not daylight, but a silvery-white substance that covered the exit.

Reaching out my hand, I touched the substance and it was sticky. When I tried to pull my hand away, I found that it had welded itself to my skin. "Ew." Using my sword, I sliced through it and rubbed my hand against my trousers to dislodge the rest from my fingers. "What is it ?"

"It's spider web, lass," Mack answered, as he studied it. "But there's so much of it. Can spiders spin webs this large and this strong?" I asked, and Mack nodded at me. "They can, pet. I've heard of spiders building communal webs together."

I shuddered at the thought of it. "Ugh. I don't mind spiders, but if there's loads of them everywhere…" I shuddered again as I imagined spiders crawling all over me. However, I wasn't going to let this stop me, and went to slice through the webbing with my sword. But I was yanked back by my rucksack.

"Oh no you don't, missy!" Mack whispered gruffly. "Me and Ed are gannin first to make sure the coast is clear. If we give the okay, then you can come through."

I opened my mouth about to protest, but Mack stopped me. "I'm acting of behalf of yer Da, pet. If he were here now, he'd say the same." Mack had used the magic word on me and I couldn't argue. "I made a promise to meself and to yer Da that I'd look out for yer."

Mack had been like a father figure to me ever since my dad's death, and true to his word had remained a practical, dependable and loyal presence in my life for fourteen years.

"He's right, Mira. We don't know what's out there - there could be more than just spiders." Ed had joined in now. "I agree with Mack - you wait here until we've checked things out."

"Fine," I replied, feeling both resentful, yet at the same time touched by Mack and Ed's old fashioned chivalry and insistence on protecting me. "I'll get the key then."

Turning back, I moved my hand against the rock, touching the hollowed surface where the key was placed.

 _I'm so proud of you._

I started in shock, pulling my hand away and looking around me, my heart pumping frantically. All I could see was Ed and Mack beginning to part a way through the spider web. _Dad?_ I held my breath and remained still, listening for the sound of his voice again. I know that I'd heard it, I know that I hadn't imagined it.

"Are you okay, Mira?"

I jumped slightly as Ed called out to me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered back, placing the key in the lock and turning it until door began to close, securing access to the portal between two worlds.

 _We're definitely through the looking glass now._

Placing the key back inside my bag, I spotted the taser gun and decided to stash it my trouser pocket. Mack pulled open the substance and peered outside. "What can you see?" I whispered as I secured my bag on my back again.

Mack stepped out, with Ed following, as I waited impatiently, unable to stand still. _Hurry up, don't keep me waiting!_ "Come on," Ed finally whispered, and my heart thudded frantically with nerves and excitement, as I stepped out into the open.

The three of us were standing in a small clearing of a forest. But it was not green and fertile, it's appearance instead like something from a gothic fairytale. The trees were barren of life, diseased and dying, their branches twisted and broken. Their was very little light, and the atmosphere was heavy and airless, with an unnatural silence.

I shuddered again. "Okay, well this is nice and creepy isn't it?" I whispered, half jokingly. Mack was still looking around him, his sword ready in his hand. "What are you thinking Mack?" I asked him. "That I don't want to run into the spiders that have done all this," he whispered to me, pointing upwards. "Look, he said." I followed his hand and saw the sheer multitude of webs that hung from the trees. "Bloody hell," I replied softly

"I think we should go back." Keyed up with nerves and excitement, Ed's words shocked me, and I turned to him. "Are you serious? We've just stepped through into this world and you want to go back? This is our dream come true," I whispered back, ignoring my own fear. "I know that, but is it worth putting ourselves in danger for? Someone has to think first." His last words and his tone touched a nerve. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly that." This was more than just about our safety. "You don't always think, Miranda and someone has to say it. It's not all about what you want." It rarely happened, but Ed was seriously annoyed with me. "Fine, you've said it, I'm thoughtless and selfish - bad Miranda." I knew how childish I sounded. "You go back if you want, but I'm staying."

"Right, you two!" Mack had stepped in between us. "What the hell is goin' on?" He stared at us both - Ed standing with arms folded and an exasperated expression, me with hands on hips, frowning. "I'll knock ye heads together if ye don't pack it in." Like a pair of admonished children, we stared at him. "The three of us need to decide - are we gannin' or stayin'?"

"I'm staying," I repeated. "Mack?" I knew his was the deciding vote. But even whilst I waited for his response, I swore that I would not be going back through the portal, should he side with Ed. They would have to take me by force. Then it dawned upon me that the pair of them were strong enough to do exactly that. _Damn!_

"Ed's right. There's summat not right here..." Mack held his hand up when he saw my face. "Hang on, you, let us finish." I nodded. "Sorry, Mack."

"Even you feel it, lass. There's a darkness about this place." It was true, and I couldn't deny it. "That said, I know that it won't stop ye from stayin', so if ye won't go back, then I'll be staying too."

I rushed over to hug him, but Mack fended me off. "It's on the promise that yer listen to me and do as yer told, alreet?" I gave him a mock salute and grinned. "I promise, sir." Ed had turned away. "Sorry, man," Mack called to him. "I cannae leave her here on her own."

"Please, Ed. I don't want to fall out over this. Stay with us." He turned back to face me, his expression hardened, and I knew he was still angry with me. "I'm going back, and I think you should both come too. "I shook my head. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"One day you'll learn that you're not always right, Mira," Ed replied. "Give me back the key," he continued, his voice harsh. I wrenched my bag off my back in temper and unzipped it, pulling out the key. "Here," I said, my tone petulant. I dropped the key into his outstretched hand and turned away. Without it, Mack and I now had no way of returning to our world. Shoving my bag onto my back again, I felt angry, both at myself and Ed. I didn't know if I could look back at him, but my heart ached at the thought of us parting like this.

Looking up, I froze when I saw that Mack had his sword raised, ready to strike at something, his eyes bulging with what I could only describe as terror. I screamed when I felt someone grab hold of me by the back of my jacket, pulling me towards them.

I turned around and saw that it was Ed who had hold of me. Without warning, I felt something wind around my ankle, causing me to stumble and fall backward, my sword hitting the forest floor. I screamed as a spider dropped down from above and began pulling me toward it with the strong line of web that it had welded to my ankle.

Yes, a spider...the biggest, ugliest thing I'd ever seen...in fact I'd never seen anything like it. This was something you dreamed up in a horror story. It was monstrous and huge, each of its eight legs with sharp points that could easily pierce through flesh, and what light there was in this dank forest reflecting off it's eight, black eyes.

Adrenaline kicked in and I reached out, trying to locate my sword. My hand grabbed at the earth, but found only soil and branches, and I began to panic. _This fucking thing is going to kill me!_ In less than a minute everything had descended into horror and pandemonium. I felt hands grab at me to try and pull me back, but then just as quickly they let me go, leaving me alone with this thing. Ed and Mack's raised voices rang out through the clearing, along with the sounds of struggle. I knew that more spiders had come, and that the three of us were under attack. _What have I done? We're all going to die!_

* * *

 _Tolo - Come_

 _Aphado nin - Follow me_

Translations from 101 Sindarin phrases and Tara's Sindarin phrases


	6. Murkwood

**A/N - Yes, I'm treating you to not one, but three chapters! I know the spelling of Mirkwood is incorrect in this chapter, but it is intentionally so, and will become clear why later in the chapter. Hope you enjoy it :-) SA**

* * *

 **'A darker forest paints with blood in the sun sliding down its trees**

 **And casts in relief the colors we have seen**

 **And all the storms that we had been**

 **They're paled and past**

 **In the presence of the world at hand.'**

 **"A Darker Forest" - Thursday**

Feeling a branch beneath my hand, I grabbed hold of it and swung it at the spider's face. If it was going to kill me, then I was going down fighting. The creature screamed at me, trying to avoid the branch. Miraculously, I got lucky and hit it in the face, damaging it's eyes. Black fluid spilled out and began to drip onto me. I gagged as it made contact with my face, almost entering my mouth.

My elation at wounding the creature's sight was short-lived, as it became even more enraged, hissing and screaming before lunging again and attempting to bite me with razor-sharp teeth. Jabbing the branch upwards, I managed to wedge it just below the spider's mouth, preventing it from making contact. I had to use all my strength, and eventually the exertion caused my arms to ache, the muscles beginning to burn as the spider used all it's own strength to try to reach me.

 _Please, someone help me!_ But no-one was coming, and I knew I was alone. _Your pocket! Reach into your pocket!_ The voice yelled at me frantically, giving me another shot of energy. Using the last of the strength in my body, I raised my legs, pushing them against the spider's stomach. Taking one hand from the branch, I frantically reached into the pocket of my trousers, almost crying in relief when my hand closed around the taser. The spider pushed down again, sensing the upper hand and began to close in on my face.

Managing to steady my hand I fired, and the electrodes attached themselves to the spider's stomach, narrowly missing my began to jerk and flail about. "Give up, you bastard," I said weakly, tears of exhaustion and fear trickling down my face, as what felt like an age passed before the spider fell backwards and onto the forest floor.

With what little energy I had left, I pulled myself up onto my knees, watching the spider twitching. I knew that I'd only stunned it temporarily, and that I had to move. Throwing the taser away from me, I removed the webbing from around my ankle and attempted to stand. Two arrows flying through the air caused me fall back on the ground again in shock. They hit the spider in the centre of it's belly and it screamed again. I scrambled backwards as I saw someone speedily approach the spider and remove its head from it's body with a dagger.

As they turned and began to move toward me, I backed myself against a tree, breathless and scared. They were tall and alert with their bows tensed, the arrows ready to strike me should I prove to be a threat. I held out my filthy hands in an attempt to show I was no danger to them. They stared at me and then at the taser, looking at it warily.

I was dazed and in shock, but tried to focus, looking more closely at them. They had flawless faces, long hair...and ears with pointed tips. "Elves...you're elves," I managed to say, feeling relief flood into my system. They looked at me puzzled, and I realized that I'd spoken in English.

"Suilad," I whispered, quietly. They looked to one another and then back to me. "Im Miranda." I waited for a response, but none came from either of them, causing me to doubt myself. Was I not speaking their language? "Glass nín le gen govaded." I tried to communicate one final time, but they maintained a stony silence. One of the elves lowered his bow and turned to the other. "No dirweg," he said, jerking his head in my direction before he strode away.

I recognized his words. _They do understand me!_ The remaining elf kept his arrow firmly trained upon me and I rested my head back against the tree, the spiders screams inside my head beginning to fade away. My ears picked up on other voices in the distance, and when I thought I heard Ed's voice, I instinctively made to move and look for him. But the brown haired elf reacted quickly, stepping closer to me. "No bell," he commanded, and I quickly sat back against the tree again. "Henion," I replied, "Devin."

There was nothing to do but wait. _Please let them be okay._ That was the mantra I kept on repeating in my mind as I began to study the elf. He wore a uniform of tunic and trousers, in muted colours of dark green and brown. His long hair was partly tied back, the rest falling softly down his back and shoulders.

The arrival of a new elf made the attractive features of my guard pale into insignificance. Lowering his bow, he bowed in reverence to this newcomer, who stared at me intensely. "Hir nin," said my guard to him, and I knew then that this elf was in command.

He too wore similar clothing, but his were more luxurious, with his tunic elegantly but subtly embroidered. Unlike the other elves, his shoulders and arms were covered by armour, and his hair was light blonde in colour, braided at the sides. His intense eyes were the most beautiful shade of sky blue, his face chiseled and handsome - in truth, he was stunning. Seriously, this elf made Brad Pitt seem average looking. _They really are as perfect-looking as the illustrations in my book._

"O man dôr túliel le?" He barked at me, and his tone was cold, with no warmth or welcome in it. I suddenly felt unsure of how to explain myself. I knew the words, but they stuck in my throat, so I pointed toward the portal instead. It remained partially hidden by the thick covering of spider web.

He turned to look to where I indicated, before his head snapped back toward me, his eyes full of anger. "Avam nathlad 'werth min dorem." When he said those words, I felt what little relief I had left in me die away. This was not the welcome to the Otherworld I'd spent my life imagining.

"Search her." My guard pulled me to my feet and I had to grab at him because my legs felt so weak. "Sorry," I said to him in elvish. "My body aches all over." But he ignored me, pulling my backpack from my shoulders and handing it to his commander, who began to open it. "Can you tell me how my friends are?" The blonde elf glared at me. "Be silent, human! I did not ask you to speak."

His words made my hackles rise, but I remained silent, surrendering to being searched for weapons. I watched the commander pull out my knife and hand it to the second elf standing at his side. When the guards hands touched my left thigh, I began to panic and jerked my leg away. "Stay still!" The commander saw my resistance and signalled to the second elf to hold me still. "No! You don't need to do this!" But my protest was ignored as I struggled against the two elves in vain.

He pulled up my trouser leg and I saw the expression on his face change - even the commander could not quite hide his surprise. I summoned up my best challenging expression, silently daring him to make a comment. "Release your hold on her, she has no more weapons." They released me, the commander gazing at me a moment longer before returning his focus back to my bag.

Studying my mobile phone, his face clouded with confusion. "What is this?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but his gaze had already fallen upon something else. Dropping my phone back into the bag, he pulled out my dad's book, and started to look through it. He eventually looked up, his blue eyes glaring at me suspiciously.

"Bind her securely. We must return to the halls before nightfall comes." That was all he said, as he handed my bag to the elf at his side and walked away from me, the book still in his hand. My guard began to bind my hands tightly with rope, before pulling me along, back into the clearing where the rest of his comrades were gathered.

As we neared the group, I saw Ed standing silently, surrounded by his own guard. My heart thudded in relief and I said a silent thank you. Our eyes met, and we called one another's names simultaneously. Then my eyes moved downwards and saw blood on his hands and clothing. "No," I almost screamed, "Are you hurt?" Ed shook his head solemnly, his complexion pale and his eyes full of concern. "It's not my blood," was all he said.

I felt sick. _Mack._ His name echoed inside my head, and as we moved nearer, a feeling of dread came over me. The assembled elves parted to let us through, and there was Mack on the ground. He was pale and clammy, but he was alive, one of the elves tending to a wound on his arm. "Mack!" I yelled his name, and he looked up, pain etched on his face.

"Miranda, lass," he said, his voice weak. "Thank christ...you're alreet…" Speaking had made him breathless. "I'm alright Mack, don't speak...save your strength." I went to move toward him but my guard prevented me, pulling me back and forcing me to stay where I was. "Stay where you are, human." It was the commander again, piercing me with his stare. "He's my friend," I replied, "I'm the reason he's here...he came because of me, and now he's hurt…" My voice trailed off as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

" _You_ are the one who led these men into our realm?" He looked at me intently and I nodded at him, trying to fight back my tears. "No, Mira!" I turned to face Ed. "Do not listen to her! I told you, I'm the one responsible..." I found my voice and addressed the commander. "He's trying to protect me, but he's not the one who brought us here, I am." The commander looked to Ed and then back to me, searching for the truth, before he spoke once more.

"Then it shall be you who answers for the crime of trespassing into my father's kingdom," the commander said, his blue eyes falling on me yet again.

* * *

"I'm sorry I let you go, Mira." Ed said, inbetween breaths."Don't apologize - I don't deserve one," I replied, "I should have listened to you." I tried to twist my head around to look at him, but it was difficult, our captors pulling and pushing us if our pace slackened. Even with with our fitness levels, it was difficult to keep up with the speed of the elves. They were fast, their stamina limitless, with no apparent need for rest. But the commander reluctantly allowed us short breaks when I insisted on Mack needing rest.

The elf who'd treated Mack's wound also advised the same to the commander, (whose name I now knew was Legolas) that Mack needed to rest if he was to complete the journey to his father's halls. "Very well, but we continue again in ten minutes." He gestured to one of his men. "Give them refreshment," he continued, "they are slowing our progress and darkness is coming swiftly." We were offered a flask to drink from, and I gestured that Mack should drink first. It was a sweet tasting water, and I could detect honey and some other flavours that I did not recognize.

In the moments we had to talk, Ed and I both apologized to one another, but I think we both knew that the underlying reason for our outbursts needed to be addressed properly. We almost began arguing again when Ed told me I should let him claim responsibility for the three of us coming through the portal. Yet again, Mack, as ill as he was, had to intervene.

Ed then told me how he and Mack had both been ambushed by two more spiders, and that he'd been forced to let me go so he could defend himself. Ed had managed to wound the spider that had attacked him.

But he had been too late to help Mack, who had been fending off the other spider, until the spider had pierced him through the upper arm with one of it's legs. Only the arrival of the elves, who had slain the spider, spared Mack from further injury.

Ed had been prevented from trying to treat Mack's wound, and his attempts to converse with the elves were fruitless until he had been questioned by Legolas. During their searches, the portal key had been confiscated by Legolas, and Ed told me that his reaction had been fierce on discovering it in his possession.

Mack's wound had been expertly bound by the elf with healing skills, and they had given him something to help strengthen his system. "Don't be worrying about me, lass...I'll be alreet." But I could tell from his clothing and Ed's that he had lost a lot of blood, and I could see by his pallor, that he was far from alright, despite his assertions to the contrary.

When I started to get teary, Mack ordered me to stop bawling and apologizing. I did as he asked, but my insides ached with guilt and worry. _Please let him be alright._ I wasn't religious, and I didn't believe in deities, but nevertheless I hoped that if their was a creator, they heard my inward plea to spare Mack.

We continued onward, my guard refusing to answer my questions or speak to me, other than ordering to me to hurry if I began to slow down. The rest of the elves also only conversed as was needed - there was no idle talk between them. They remained alert and ready for any further danger, and I wondered what other creatures lurked in this seemingly endless and creepy forest.

Eventually we left the dark and diseased part of the forest behind and I felt the atmosphere lighten. The sun's fading rays were finally able to penetrate the trees and the air became fresher, a cool breeze making the branches sway and leaves fall to the ground. I inhaled and savoured it, smelling the scent of dying autumn leaves that covered the forest floor.

My mind wandered to the information in dad's book about the elven kingdoms. I had read the pages so many times, most of the words written in Latin, but some in Old English, which meant that he'd had to study both languages.

The elven kingdom said to be the largest, was named in the book as 'Virdi silva magni' in Latin, 'Greneholt se greatian' in Old English. In modern English it was Greenwood the Great.

But there had been another name given to this forest kingdom that I recalled. The author had written that the kingdom was known by another name after darkness had descended upon it. They had named it 'Mirceholt' in Old English, 'Maestus silva' in Latin. My dad had translated the name into modern English as Murky wood, or Murkwood.

My instincts told me that this was where we had landed, and although a map of the kingdom had been drawn, detailing the location of the king's hall, the river and pathways, there was very little else in the way of information about the history of the kingdom, the king, or why relations between our worlds had ended. My dad had tried to source this knowledge, but could find nothing. And given the welcome we had received so far, and the fact that the portal had not been used for centuries, I suspected that the reasons were not going to be good. Apprehension began to settle upon me.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief as we finally arrived at the edge of the forest, the sun had now faded and darkness was in control of the sky. I had checked my watch again and saw we had been walking for over two hours. Mack was seriously struggling, and I was really worried about him. My legs ached and I longed to sink down to the floor and rest.

I could hear the sound of rushing water, and as we stepped into a clearing, my breath left my body when I saw what lay ahead of us. I stopped, my eyes wanting a moment to take in the sight of a structure that was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

But my guard pushed me in the back, indicating that I should move, and I forced my tired and aching body into action again, following our captors across a stone bridge that arched itself over a rushing torrent of water.

In contrast to the natural rock face, the entrance had beautifully carved stone pillars and an arched doorway, intricate designs surrounding it. As we crossed the bridge, the doors were opened by guards and we were led inside. I stopped again - the entrance was nothing compared to the interior.

"Are you seeing this Ed?" I breathed. "Yes," he whispered back, and I knew instinctively he would be feeling the urge to have his camera in his hands to capture the views before us. My eyes tried to drink it all in as I was guided along the walkway by my guard. The interior was vast and cavernous - arches and bridges having been carved from the rock face.

But there were also paths created using the trees that snaked around the rocks, and the interior of the structure was saved from darkness by the addition of lights that hung from the ceilings and arches, and also by the rays of moonlight shining through gaps in the rock.

Small waterfalls travelled down some of the walls, making the atmosphere cool. Had I not been held by my guard, I would have wandered off the walkway to my death. Not looking where I was going, the guard had to pull me away from the edge. My humour surfaced briefly, despite the tiredness and nervousness I felt. _No handrails on the walkways - Health and Safety would have a field day here!_

After the near miss, I decided to concentrate, noticing that we were heading to an area in the centre of the kingdom. Four pillars were framed by arches, with intricate architecture, and yet another set of steps. I heard Mack groan.

"Mack, are you okay?" I twisted my head to try to turn around and look at him. "I'm alreet Miranda lass, don't fuss…" Mack rarely used my name and I could tell he was forcing out his words. I'd already voiced my concerns about him, but had been ignored and told we were all to be taken before the king.

I was relieved when we ascended the steps for our audience with him. Hopefully Mack could rest a little and I could perhaps persuade the king to allow Mack to receive immediate medical treatment. Eight armoured guards stood in front of the throne - helmets covered their faces and they held long pikes and shields.

"Kneel before the king." My guard forced my stiff and aching body down to the stone floor. I heard Mack cry out in pain. "He's injured - you don't need to be so rough…" I shouted out. A shadow crossed my path and I looked up to see Legolas standing over me.

"Be silent! You do not speak in the presence of the king unless you are invited to do so!"

He looked at me with disdain and I bit back the urge to respond, telling myself not to make the situation worse.

"Legolas."

The voice made him turn and walk away from me. The sound of that voice resonated around the halls...and inside of me. My eyes travelled up a winding set of steps to a throne that was constructed with the same superior skill and artistry as the rest of the kingdom, but with the addition of being framed by the largest pair of antlers I have ever seen.

But my eyes were drawn away from the antlers, to the being seated upon that throne. As he stared down from his vantage point, everything and everyone else faded into nothingness.

The elven king of Murkwood was a sight to behold, beyond any of my imaginings.

He was tall and long limbed, his body lithe and straight. His legs were crossed, displaying silver-grey boots and slim fitting trousers of gunmetal grey that he wore beneath a long, magnificent coat. It was made of a shimmering material, a similar shade of grey to his trousers. But there were glimmers of bronze in the material too, and the lining was silver-grey satin. Strewn across the throne was a large satin wrap of grey, with a russet coloured lining. At his throat a silver brooch that almost looked like a spider, and both hands were adorned with ornate rings. In one of his hands he held a staff of twisting, polished wood topped by a ornate silver casing and a clear jewel.

His hair was long, silken and pale-blonde, adorned by a beautiful crown made from branches and russet leaves. His skin was smooth, soft and unlined - an oval face with high cheekbones and a strong, yet elegant nose. His philtrum was pronounced, shaped almost like a teardrop, above a mouth that was defined and distinctive, his upper lip the shape of cupid's bow. But it was those intense and piercing ice-blue eyes, framed by full, dark brows that captured my attention most of all.

As I continued to look at him, the words I had been about to speak died in my throat. His eyes locked with mine, and I felt...I felt…

* * *

I've sourced these translations from reputable sites, but please correct me if any are wrong.

Suilad - Greetings

Glass nín le gen govaded - It is my joy to meet you

No dirweg - Beware/ Be watchful

No bell - Be quiet/still

Henion - I understand

Devin - I yield

Hir nin - My lord

O man dôr túliel le - From what land do you come

Avam nathlad 'werth min dorem - We don't welcome traitors in our forest


	7. Sparks

**A/N - Hi everyone, another chapter for you :-) I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I especially loved writing Miranda's reaction at being in the presence of Thranduil and describing the sensations she feels! :-) I think the lyrics from the song describe how Miranda feels perfectly. And once again, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and support so far. SA**

* * *

" **Your beauty is familiar**

 **and your voice is like a key.**

 **It opens up my soul and torches**

 **up a fire inside of me."**

 **When ye go away -The Waterboys**

...I felt it deep down in my gut, recognising it instantly. The spark that I'd been waiting all my life for. The spark that I'd almost stopped believing in. The spark that my mother said shouldn't be trusted and had brought her only disappointment.

The movement began in my stomach, a sensation of what felt like something dancing around inside, before my whole body started to tingle all over with excited energy. A fiery heat began to ignite inside my heart, spreading rapidly through the rest of my body, the fire rushing to my face and making my cheeks burn.

At the same time, goosebumps rose up on my forearms, causing an involuntary shiver to escape my lips, and reminding me that I needed to to start breathing again. I sucked in a lungful of air, feeling my heart hammering away inside my chest so hard and fast that I felt it might explode.

 _You...you're...beautiful._

I didn't know if I'd said that out loud or in my head...truth be told, I didn't care, as everything that had happened in the past few hours melted away. The world had stopped turning and I felt as if we were the only the two beings in existence. If this were a Hollywood film, then now would be the moment that the power ballad began to play.

I was transfixed and captivated by this…this vision of pure beauty, who now rose from the throne and began his descent down the steps with effortless elegance. I continued staring as Legolas approached him, bowing respectfully before they began to converse in hushed tones.

When the vision glanced in my direction and fixed his gaze upon me, my heart began thumping even faster, as those ice-blue eyes seemed to reach deep down inside of me.

And then he began to walk toward me, making the sensations in my body intensify with every step that brought him closer.

He spoke to me, but I didn't hear him, continuing to be overwhelmed by the sight of him and the acute physical reactions I was experiencing. His nearness only heightened the feelings in my body, and I let out a small gasp as my nostrils caught his scent. I couldn't look away, needing his image to be indelibly imprinted in my head before I woke up from this dream I must be in.

His thick brows furrowed, a crease materialising in the skin between them. He stared back at me with a countenance that couldn't decide whether it should be stern or confused.

"The king speaks to you - answer him." The world began turning again as my shoulder was roughly shaken. Reluctantly wrenching my eyes away from the king, I turned and looked at Legolas, who was standing beside me and demanding my attention.

"You dare to ignore my question, human?"

I heard his words this time, and my ears hummed with pleasure at the sound of his voice. It was as beautiful as his face - deep and clear, smooth and silky, with a hint of fire and steel. It resonated throughout my whole body and the sparks inside me caught fire for a second time, triggering a fresh wave of chaos. And I had the oddest feeling - that I'd heard his voice before.

Looking back at him, he continued to appraise me, and I was sure he was now thinking that a mad woman had been brought before him.

Taking in another breath of air, I tried to clear my mind and restore some order before I attempted to answer him. But my mind struggled to focus and I realised that I had no clue as to what he'd asked me.

"Wh-what?" I managed to stutter, my voice cracking. I had to swallow and run my tongue across my lips, inhale another breath and clear my throat noisily. "I - I'm sorry...erm...what did you say?"

I stumbled over my words, shocked that I'd even managed to make my vocal chords work.

The disbelief in his countenance was excruciating, causing me to look away from him.

Never had I felt such an idiot as I did at this moment. No-one had ever rendered me into the gibbering wreck I had now suddenly become. As I looked down at the floor, I saw the rip in my trouser leg, and the realisation of how I must look dawned upon me. My clothes were covered in dirt, and I could feel a bruise welling up on my cheek. Even without the aid of a mirror, I knew that my hair was plastered to my head from working up a sweat during the long walk here.

Why was I caring about how I looked? I never usually did, and much to mum's disappointment I'd never been a stereotypical 'girly' girl. But it seemed that being in the presence of this immaculate and elegant king was stirring up an uncharacteristic preoccupation with my appearance.

When he moved away from me to converse with Legolas again, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, mingled with a yearning to have him near me once more. I took the opportunity to try again to find the wits that seemed to have abandoned me. _What is wrong with you? Pull yourself together, Miranda!_

"My son insists that _you_ are responsible for the three of you trespassing into my kingdom, that you yourself have admitted the crime to him. I ask you _again,_ is this true?"

His return caught me off guard, and as I gazed into the eyes that continued to make my insides quiver, all I was able to mutter was, "I...erm…" resulting in the king giving me yet another look of impatient disdain before he strode away from me.

"It seems that your _leader_ is incapable of speech." I heard the sarcasm in his tone. "Or perhaps her apparent inability to converse is merely a ruse to avoid answering my question."

He was standing before Ed and Mack now, but his eyes remained upon me, his expression dark and suspicious.

"She's not our leader."

Ed's reply took the king's attention from me, and he stared back at him, showing no trace of intimidation.

"It was my decision to bring them here - I take full responsibility for the three of us trespassing into your kingdom - "

Hearing Ed's words helped pull me from the trance I was in, as I felt a sudden fear of what might happen to him if the king believed Ed was the one who had brought us to his lands. I wasn't going to let him take any punishment for my sake.

"No, Ed!" The king's gaze swung back to me. "Don't listen to him! I _am_ the one responsible...they're here because of me... "

"Mira -" Ed looked at me intently, his eyes telling me to stay quiet, but I shook my head.

"No -"

"Miranda -"

" _Enough!"_

We both fell silent as his voice echoed throughout the halls. He abruptly turned away from us and unease and apprehension began to take ho;d of me. Legolas handed something to the king, and I saw his body visibly stiffen, before he turned back to us.

"Where did you get this? _Who_ gave it to you?"

His tone was even sharper and more demanding, his gaze even more intense and unnerving as he held the portal key aloft. I gave Ed a look that said 'let me deal with this' _,_ and although his face showed he wasn't happy, he gave me a curt nod of agreement.

"We bought it -" Able to express myself again, I sensed the importance of my explanation. The king was deeply angry and wanted answers. "We've been searching for it for years, and the owner agreed to sell it to Ed -"

"What is his name? Does he serve the empire of Rome?"

I looked at Ed for a brief moment, his face reflecting the same shock that I felt.

"The empire of Rome?" I answered the king. "It doesn't exist anymore - it hasn't existed for more than a thousand years."

I could feel the fury and frustration emanating from him as he paced back and forth.

"You dare to use this - you dare to come here after what they did! Which ruler now sends you in their stead?"

I was becoming more unnerved and confused by the minute.

"No-one has sent us here. Look, I'm sorry that we've come uninvited and unwelcome into your kingdom - I promise you that we don't mean any harm. We'll go, we'll leave now -"

My last words had just escaped my lips and he was there again, his nearness now intimidating rather than intoxicating. He towered over me, his eyes shining with cold rage.

"Your apologies are worthless, human, and your explanation unconvincing! You dare to tell me what will be? It is I who decides what will happen here, not _you!_ You may have entered my kingdom without permission, but I shall say when you leave it!"

My body jerked in shock at the ferocity of his response, my breathing becoming shallow and jagged. He had bent downwards, leaning in toward me, his face close to mine. Drawing back, he stood upright again and stepped away, seeming disturbed by his outburst.

"Take them to the cells - I will question them again later."

He gave a dismissive wave of his hand in our direction and turned away. That was the cue for the guards to pull us to our feet. Mack cried out in pain as he was manhandled, and a prison cell was the last place that he needed to be. Letting go of my fear, I called out to the king.

"My friend is injured!"

He paused, before turning back to face me.

"And?" That was all he said, his voice dripping with cold indifference.

"He needs his wound looking at - he's in pain and he needs help." I was shocked that I had to state the obvious to him.

We stared at one another for a moment, before he turned away from me again.

"Please!" I shouted reluctantly, unable to believe I was begging. "If you send him to a cell, he'll bleed to death!"

My words were met with silence and the king simply continued walking away. Mack was sweating profusely and groaned again, unable to contain his agony. I saw the blood seeping through the temporary bandage on his arm and felt my anger begin to fire up. _I'm not having this._

Before my guard could react, I yanked my arm from his grasp and headed back in the king's direction. "Is that what you do here?" I shouted loudly, my voice echoing throughout the cavernous kingdom. "Turn away and let someone die?"

The guard took hold of me again and began to roughly pull me back toward the steps. But when the king turned back around to face me, the guard halted and we both paused, waiting for him to speak. I could see disbelief in his face that I'd had the audacity to yell at him.

Refusing to look away, I gave him my best hard-as-nails stare, whilst silently hoping my words spoke to any ounce of compassion that this king might possess. The standoff seemed to last forever, and I held my breath, feeling the pulse in my temple throbbing.

"Take him to Neurin to have his wound tended to," he said finally, his eyes never leaving mine. I allowed myself to to breathe again, watching as the guard holding Mack bowed to the king before proceeding to guide him in a different direction.

"Thank you," I said, acknowledging his willingness to listen to me. But he did not reply, and neither did his eyes thaw at my gratitude, seeming to become even more cold and furious.

My guard roughly pulled at my arm and I allowed myself to be led back down the steps, feeling the king's icy gaze burning into the back of my head.

* * *

As Ed and I were led back down the winding walkways and deeper into the kingdom, it was only the final reserves of adrenaline that helped to keep me on my feet. I could feel that my body and mind were ready to crash, and even the thought of resting in a prison cell was welcome.

The air became cooler as we descended a countless array of steps before finally arriving at the cells. They were hewn out of the rock like small caves, with intricate carving around the entrances and the the doors were made of solid iron. The dungeon was dark and cavernous, save for the torches on the wall providing some light.

The female elf, who I'd heard being called Tauriel, opened the door to the cell. There was no bed or toilet, just a stone bench. I stepped in and turned around to see the door closing on me. Stepping forward, I impulsively reached through the bars and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Can you find out how my friend is?" I said, as she turned and stared at me in shock. Now that I had her attention I let go of her arm. "Can you?" I whispered. "Please?" I continued when she said nothing. "Find out how he is and come and let me know."

"Tauriel, come."

Legolas, who had also come with the guards to oversee our imprisonment, called to her. "Please," I called to her again, feeling my desperation increasing. "He's like a father to me...I just need to know…" She turned away from me, walking up the steps to join Legolas.

I watched as they all disappeared out of sight until the dungeons became silent once more.

I tried to take heart from the momentary hesitation I thought I'd seen in Tauriel as I'd pleaded with her. But maybe I'd imagined it. Resting my head against the bars, I felt my emotions welling up, wanting to be heard, wanting to be released. _No. I'm not going to cry._

"Mira, are you okay?"

I couldn't see Ed, but his voice echoed against the rocks.

"Yes," I replied at first. But pretending only caused the knot in my chest to tighten further. "No, I'm not," I admitted, unable to hold it in. "I'm worried sick about Mack."

Ed let out a breath, "I know. But he's with the healer now - they'll take care of him."

"What if they can't - what if he's lost too much blood? We're not at home anymore - they don't have the technology that we have…" I felt the sting of tears begin prick at my eyes as the panic started to increase.

"Don't!" Ed yelled, his voice echoing around the dungeon. "Don't go there, okay? Mack is going to be fine, I'm certain of it."

"But, you can't be sure...he might die…" The tears had come now, as the thought of losing Mack hit me in the gut.

"He's not going to die...you are not going to lose Mack...I promise you." Ed's tone was firm and and reassuring, and I wanted to believe him, but my fears had taken over and I began to give into them, sliding down to the floor and beginning to sob hysterically.

Then came the memories of dad's life ebbing away from him. Of me being trapped and unable to help him. Ed's voice began to fade away as I was returned to the moment that I'd lived with every day for almost fifteen years…

" _Dad! Can you hear me?" My head was pounding and there was a high-pitched whistling in my ears. "Ow!" When I tried to move my head, pain to shot through my body. I sat still for some time, waiting for the pain and the noise in my ears to fade away. When I opened my eyes and looked ahead, all I could see was the shattered windscreen and the crumpled metal of the car bonnet._

 _Dad continued to remain silent…I couldn't hear him...I couldn't hear anything except this bloody whistling. "Dad! Talk to me, are you okay?" I reached out my hand to find him and felt his arm. Every movement was agony, but I didn't care. Shaking his arm gently, I called his name a second time. "Dad, please...make a sound if you can hear me…"_

 _Ignoring the pain yet again, I turned my head to look at him. My breathing became painful as I saw the blood trickling down his face. His head was resting against the steering wheel and his eyes were closed with his mouth gaping open. I almost cried in relief when I heard him breathing. But the more that I listened, the more my relief started to die away. His breathing was shallow and rasping._

 _Panic was starting to take hold of me and moving continued to trigger yet more pain. The passenger door was wedged against a tree and I couldn't get out...I was trapped. "Stay with me, Dad." I squeezed his hand, but there was no reaction. I needed to get help...now. No one would find us in time, not out here. We were in the middle of nowhere and had come off the road._

 _The mobile phone...it was in the glove compartment. "I'll get help, Dad...hang on, please!" Tears of shock and pain were travelling down my face as I forced myself to sit forward and open up the glove box. Grabbing hold of the phone, my body flopped back against the seat and I screamed in agony. Taking some deep breaths to try and calm myself, my shaking finger pressed the number three times and I put the phone to my ear as it began to ring._

" _999, what service do you require?" I let out a sob as I heard the operator's voice. "Am-ambulance p-please…" My teeth had begun to chatter with shock and cold. " We've c-crashed...our car c-came off the road...you need t-to send an ambulance now...m-my Dad is…" I burst into to tears as the word popped into my head. Dying. "Okay, listen to me, listen to my voice...what's your name, sweetheart?" The operator's calm but firm voice called to me down the phone._

" _Mir-Miranda." I replied. "Okay, Miranda, now you need to tell me where you are...can you do that? Then we can send the ambulance to you as soon as possible. What road were you travelling on?" I was sobbing down the phone as I looked at my dad. He was barely breathing now. "Miranda, can you tell me where you are?" The operator pulled me back again. "We-we are on G-Gordale Lane in Yorkshire...heading back in the direction of the village...Malham village." I could hear the operator tapping on her keyboard in the background. "That's great, Miranda. Gordale Lane, Malham, North Yorkshire...an ambulance is on it's way to you now." Her voice was reassuring, but it was too late...he wasn't breathing anymore. "Dad! I croaked through my increasingly hysterical tears. "Dad, wake up! Don't leave me, dad!"_

" _Miranda! Can you hear me? Miranda?" The voice came down the phone, trying to reach me...but it was no good...it was too late...he was gone…_

"Miranda...Lasto nin." My heart was pounding, my whole body shaking and my breathing shallow, but the calming voice somehow got through to me. "Tiro nin," the male voice spoke again and I raised my head from my knees and looked up at him. Yet another perfect and ageless elven face stared back at me, and though his eyes were the colour of a cloudy sky, they radiated warmth and compassion.

"I eneth nin, Neurin." He had crouched down to my level and was proffering a flask to me. My hand was shaking as I took hold of it and he placed his own hand on top of mine. I felt his calmness transfer to my hand and it became still. "Drink it," he said. "It will help." I did not question him, raising the flask to my lips and gulping it down.

The panic that had gripped me had already started to subside, and I was somehow certain that the presence of this elf was helping...even his voice exuded comfort. He placed a folded blanket on the floor of the cell and indicated to me to rest my head against it. I did as I was bid, feeling the draught that he had given me begin to take hold.

He covered me with another blanket and gently stroked my forehead. "Rest easy, Miranda," he said. "Your friend shall be well again. He is in my care and I can heal him." My eyes were becoming heavy, but I forced them to stay open a moment longer. "Le hannon," I managed to whisper, and Neurin, placing his hand upon his chest, dipped his head to me. "I 'ell nin," he replied. My eyes closed and I began to drift off into sleep, with Neurin's soothing voice lulling me into oblivion. "Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen."

* * *

 **Lasto nin - Listen to me**

 **Tiro nin - Look at me**

 **I eneth nin - My name is**

 **I 'ell nin - It is my pleasure**

 **Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen - Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart**

 **P.S. Neurin's name isn't an elvish name but is in fact Welsh. It's a diminutive of the name Aneurin/Aneirin and is pronounced 'Nye-rin. It either means 'man of honour' or 'noble'.**


	8. Bitter Memories

**Author's note; Hi all :) Apologies for the delay in updating this story - this chapter and the next have been ready for a while, but I then had a loss of confidence in the story and my writing skills. I'm back in the saddle now - Thranduil insisted upon it :-D I want to thank everyone who has followed/favourited the story since the last update - thank you to Nina R. Clavel and Oriana5 for their amazing reviews :-) SA**

* * *

" **Here, here in this heart**

 **there is no feeling left to warm.**

 **It is as empty as our dreams and hopes.**

 **Now our future is gone, it stings and bites in my soul.**

 **Time changed forever that night,**

 **Leaving only empty memories."**

 **After Forever - Empty Memories**

"When do you wish to question them again, adar?"

Thranduil was sitting in a chair studying the book that had been found in the woman's possession. "Tomorrow morning," he said, his fingers tracing the words he did not understand. "I must know why they have come, and if more of their kind will follow."

Although he now had possession of the key that these intruders had used to access the the portal and invade his kingdom, he had ordered guards to be stationed at the portal entrance to keep watch for any sign of a subsequent invasion. How could he be certain they were truly as they appeared to be? What sorcery or dark arts did they possess? Were they in league with another being who could still gain access to his world? Was that being already here? The questions raced through his mind and his heart thundered with fear and anger. Unable to concentrate, Thranduil slammed the book shut, causing a loose page to escape and drift gently to the floor.

"Let them enjoy a night in the cells. Perhaps the woman may learn some deference whilst she resides there."

Legolas met his father's gaze as he sat upright again after retrieving the page. He could see his lingering fury at the human woman's lack of respect toward him. She had shouted at his father and dared to demand aid for her companion. Legolas could not quite believe it himself. Had she no idea of what she had done by coming here?

"How fares the injured one?" Despite having no real care as to whether the man lived or died, Thranduil still wished to know everything that occurred within his halls.

"Neurin reports that the man is comfortable, but weak from the blood-loss. He is confident that he is able to treat the infection from the wound and that the man shall recover." Thranduil nodded. "Then he may join his companions in the cells once he is well enough."

Thranduil carefully picked up the strange object with two wires that dangled from it. "You say that this incapacitated one of the spiders?" Thranduil looked at it doubtfully, but nevertheless handled it delicately. "Yes, adar. Maer told me that the woman stunned the spider with it."

Placing it back on the desk, he stared at the two other identical unused objects on his desk. "They are likely charged with some kind of dark magic and must be locked away securely."

Thranduil continued to study more items, finding that the woman's purse contained coins and paper notes bearing the likeness of a female wearing a crown. "This must be their ruler," Thranduil said, proffering one of the paper notes to his son."They have a new queen who rules their land now - she must have sent them here."

And there were also items of an unfamiliar material with writing printed upon them. One of them bore a likeness of the human woman and it's accuracy was uncanny. As Thranduil stared at the likeness, he recalled what he had seen within those eyes earlier, and it had disconcerted and startled him in equal measure. He threw the object onto the desk, no longer wishing to think upon her.

A silver flask filled with liquor, a tin that contained some unknown dried herbs and white papers. Clothing and food, small containers filled with liquid, books and other strange objects that he did not recognise. He handled the small metal container reverentially. The seal had been broken earlier by his guards in order to ascertain its contents.

"Why does the woman bring these here?" Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "I wondered that myself, adar." Thranduil gently placed the container back down again. Why had the woman brought ashes with her?

Rising from his chair, he walked over to his son. "Go and rest now, Legolas, it has been a long day," Thranduil said. "This intrusion into our land stirs up unpleasant memories for us both." They stood together in silence and the emotions glistened in Thranduil's eyes. Legolas reached out and placed a hand upon his shoulder, as their shared grief passed between them.

"These trespassers will give me answers. I shall have the truth from them."

The coldness in his voice indicated that his father's emotions had shifted to bitterness again. The moment was gone and Legolas removed his hand from Thranduil's shoulder. "I have instructed the guards to keep close watch upon them."

They bowed to one another and Thranduil watched his son depart before turning to pour himself some wine. Walking to the other side of the room, he sat down upon on a bench and took a sip from the goblet. Unpleasant memories...that was an understatement. How naive and trusting he had once been. He would not be so again.

He remembered meeting them for the first time as a young man. How wild and savage they had looked, their clothing simple and their bodies permanently marked with intricate designs. Yet, despite their outward appearance, they were skilled in making weapons and jewellry, and had talented bards and musicians. He had learned of their beliefs - how they worshipped gods of nature and the four elements, making offerings to them. They also believed that all humans possessed a soul that lived on after death. They were fierce warriors and his father had great respect for them. Of course, they could not match the battle skills of his own people, but their courage and tenacity was impressive nonetheless.

Such was the bond of friendship between his people and the Brigante tribe, that some of their warriors came to aid his people in the battle of Dagorlad. Archers, swordsmen and axemen had come, marking themselves with blue paint for battle. And not just men...some of their warriors were women, and as fierce and skilled as the menfolk. The woodland realm had honoured the memory of the Brigante warriors who had fallen in battle.

It had been his own people who had first discovered the portal that allowed passage between the two worlds, and it was they who had taken the first step through. The initial contact between their peoples had been hostile and would have descended into bloodshed, had it not been for the intervention of the man whom the Brigante revered for his wisdom and advice.

They called him druid and he was an expert in healing and knowledge, an advisor in justice and on spiritual matters. The word of the druid was held in great esteem by the Brigante, and they had listened to him.

Despite the language barrier, his kind and the Brigante eventually came to understand one another and forge an alliance. Their people had been invited to visit the woodland kingdom and bonds were formed, a mutual trust and respect fostered. With skill and magic, their people had jointly created the keys to secure the portal between their worlds, And both their races had made a sacred and binding vow to keep the portal a secret from outside forces and enemies.

And so this friendship had continued for centuries, until change began to blow through the world of the Brigante tribe. They came to tell him of the invasion of their lands. The Romans they were called, and their vast and organised armies were unstoppable.

They had sought aid from him and his kin to defeat the Romans. But he had been married by then, and the memory of the loss of his father in the war against Sauron was still great, as was his own brush with death at the hands of the northern serpents. Feeling a reluctance to involve his kin in battle against an invading army in another world, he had declined to help, leaving the Brigante to their fate.

Interactions with the Brigante began to lessen over time, and he learned that they eventually surrendered to the might and power of their invaders, adopting their culture and way of life, although they still held a strong affinity for their old ways. The influence of the Druids was repressed by the invaders and he had offered sanctuary to those Druids who risked persecution by refusing to submit to the ways and beliefs of the Romans.

But then a new ruler came visiting. Cartimandua, the new queen of the Brigantes. She was impressive, and indeed he had found her so. She promised that though she had allied herself with the Roman invaders, she would never break the bond that had been forged between their people centuries ago. He and Daereth had welcomed Cartimandua and her new husband, Vellocatus as friends.

On their final visit, they had brought many gifts, some made by the Romans, and he and Daereth had honoured their guests with a celebration. They had returned to their world the following day, but it was not until after their departure did he learn that items were missing from his vault...precious jewels and an irreplaceable item gifted to Daereth's family from the Valar.

He could not believe that any of his own people would steal from their king and queen, but the guards who had been on watch the night of the feast were questioned, and they had told him that it was the queen who had entered the vault. "You lie!" he'd raged at them. "The queen was in my presence all night! Tell me who it was you allowed entry to the vault!"

"They do not lie, my king."

Turning, he had been faced with the seer, Manadhiel, Daereth and the Brigante druid, Galchobar.

"Listen to her, meleth nin."

He had no care for seers, but Daereth trusted the word of Manadhiel.

"Tell me what you know, Manadhiel." Her sightless, milk-white eyes had penetrated him.

"There was one in Cartimandua's retinue who was not as they appeared. I can sense the lingering essence of a being that can take the form of another at will and make itself unseen - a Shadow-morpher. It was this being who took the the queen's form and stole from you."

"I have never heard of such a thing."

"Not in this world, but Galchobar has heard of them, have you not?"

"Yes. There are tales of such darklings among my kind. My queen is now a cursed woman for consorting with such a creature."

"Then Cartimandua and this being will be made to regret taking from me."

"Do not pursue them, my king," Manadhiel had warned him. "If you do, then the eyes of the golden eagle shall fall upon our world, that which you seek will not be found, and all you will gain is blood upon your sword. Cartimandua has succumbed to the sickness of greed and revenge. She sees it as restitution for the ancestors that you refused to assist in their fight against the Romans. And she will not profit from her crime - the Brigante queen's downfall is at hand."

"I will not allow this treachery to go unpunished."

"Do you truly want to begin a war over trinkets?" Daereth had intervened.

"It is not the jewels I care for, but the..."

"They know not what they possess, and even that is not worth going into battle for. I beg you to take heed - if the Romans come to know of our world, they will not desist from attempting to penetrate it."

"Then the portal must be destroyed…"

"It cannot be destroyed." Manadhiel had spoken once more.

He had sighed heavily as he'd looked at his wife. "Then what would you have me do?"

"Firstly, send Galchobar to Cartimandua with a message - that she and all her kind are forever banished from our lands. They will not come back, for they will fear the retribution you will exact upon them. And neither will they tell their Roman masters of our existence, for that will mean that they have broken the vow. They know that if they do so, death shall follow them swiftly and their souls shall be denied the chance to live again or reach the afterlife."

"And secondly?"

"Nothing." She had seen the look upon his face and had moved closer. "We allow the ages to pass and the memories of our world to fade into myth and mystery until it is forgotten."

He had been tempted to disregard her advice, but seeing seen the conviction in her eyes, he'd had too great a respect for Daereth's wisdom. And despite his scepticism, had heard the certainty in Manadhiel's words.

Galchobar had been the last of the Brigante to use the portal, and it was several months before he'd returned to tell them that Cartimandua was no longer queen. Her former husband, Venutius had raised an army and defeated her, prompting Cartimandua to take sanctuary in the southern lands with her Roman masters. Galchobar had been unable to discover what had become of the stolen possessions or the key.

Galchobar returned to his world and the entrance on the other side was closed for the final time. But without possessing the other key, he could never be certain that his lands were safe The portal had been guarded for many years. The years became centuries and no-one ever dared to enter from the other world again. The connection with that realm seemed severed, and eventually he withdrew the watch over the portal, allowing the forest and eventually the spiders to claim the area.

Time passed and Daereth conceived again. They had both hoped for a daughter to be delivered to them, but when the babe was due, the birth was not as easy for Daereth as it had been with Legolas. After several days of gruelling labour and the loss of much blood, the child was delivered. But the fea and hroa of both Daereth and the babe were weakened, and despite the all the attempts of the healers, the child lived for only minutes. Daereth had lingered on only a few hours longer before she had let go her hold upon the realm of the living.

"Do not carry bitterness in your heart, my love - fate has decreed this is what must be."

But his tears had already turned bitter and a darkness began to enclose around his heart. That which could have saved Daereth and his daughter had been stolen from him.

"Promise me that you shall not seek revenge after I am gone. Take care of our son, and we shall be waiting for you both."

He had made that promise and had never broken it, though it had taken all his will and strength to restrain himself from breaking his word in those first decades of grief. Almost two thousand years had passed since then.

Thranduil shivered, feeling the searing pain of the wounds re-opened by the appearance of these three intruders, who had defied his banishment of their kind. He would hold true to his promise to Daereth, but he would show no mercy to these people, not as he had been foolish enough to do last time. They would be held accountable for Cartimandua's treachery.

* * *

"Mira? Are you awake?"

"Uh?" Ed's voice startled me from sleep, and I groaned, stretching out my aching limbs. Although my mind had been restful and I'd slept quite well, sleeping on a stone floor was not restful to the body. It was a good job I wasn't precious and was used to sleeping on hard ground after numerous camping trips over the years.

"I am now," I grumbled, sitting and then pulling myself up until I was standing. I yawned again, pulling my blanket from the floor and wrapping it round me. "Sorry, " Ed called out. "S'alright," I called back, "How are you? Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much. I kept waking when I heard the guard walking by every so often."

"When did you last see a guard come by? I really need the loo."

"About an hour ago. He'll be back round again soon." I glanced at my watch and saw that it said 8.20am. My stomach growled a little, whilst my bladder begged to be emptied.

"How are you feeling now? I felt so helpless when I knew you were starting to have a panic attack. I was banging and yelling like crazy to get their attention. I tried to explain what was wrong, but then they took one look at you and sent for the healer."

I recalled the panic that had begun to take hold of me last night, before flashbacks of the car accident had followed. Now it seemed as if days had passed since it had happened, the memories safely under control once more.

"I feel okay now. Whatever it was the healer gave me worked wonders. He was so kind and reassuring too."

"I was so relieved when he came. He was here again a while ago to look in on you and saw you were still asleep. He told me that Mack is comfortable and to tell you not to worry."

I hugged myself happily at that news, but I really wanted to see Mack for myself. "That's so nice of him."

"Yes, he's a lot more amenable than his king," Ed replied.

The king. The mere mention of him made the flame ignite again.

"What was going on with you and him, Mira?"

I held my breath. He must have noticed my reaction toward the king. Was it that obvious? Had anyone else noticed? Had the king been able to see what I was thinking? I knew that I'd been staring at him just as dreamily as I'd seen some of my students gazing at pictures of that pasty, pretty-boy actor who played a vampire in that film.

To my surprise, Ed's laugh began to echo around the dungeons. "I couldn't believe it! I've never seen you rendered quite so speechless before," he said.

I allowed myself to breathe again. Ed was oblivious of my gawping at the king like a teenage fan-girl meeting her crush.

"Miranda?"

"I...well… you know I'm never usually lost for words, but...he was just so…" _Magnificent. No, stop that._

"Intimidating?" Ed spoke again. "Yes," I fired back, quickly. "He was…" _Intoxicating...dazzling...illuminating...mesmerising. No! I'm not going there._

"Very intimidating," I finished, trying to stamp out the riot that had started up inside of me.

"He clearly likes to make an impression, doesn't he? The crown, the jewellry and the clothes really mark him out from all the other elves…."

 _Please stop talking about him Ed, you're not helping. I need to focus on our situation, now isn't the time for losing my head. Last night was a momentary physical reaction. Plain, old-fashioned lust and nothing more._

I inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to regain my composure.

 _It's more than that - I always told you that the moment it happens, you'll know._

Gasping out in shock, I turned around frantically, but found myself staring at nothing but a solid wall of rock. It was if he had been standing behind me and had whispered into my ear. _Dad?_ I held my breath, listening intently and willing him to answer me again. The voice hadn't been inside my head - I'd heard it just as clearly as I'd heard it yesterday, when I'd stepped into this world.

"Earth to Miranda! You okay? You've gone all quiet on me."

"Sorry." Ed's voice interrupted my moment of recollection. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why he...the king is so hostile towards us and how he has knowledge of the Romans." I was glad to concentrate on other matters, even if it still meant having to talk about him.

"Yes." Ed replied. "That is puzzling."

What could I say? I hadn't a clue as to what the hell was going on. How was it possible that he knew of them? There was nothing in the recorded history of the Empire that even hinted at their being a connection with another world. Roman commentators of the time would have recorded it in their annals, and the empire would have viewed this world as more lands to try to conquer and exploit.

Dad had discovered the first mention of stories of 'aerworuld se aelfcynn' (world of the elf-kind) in anglo-saxon writings from the 8th century. The texts had said that these stories had been told by the 'haeden maegp nordan' (pagan tribe of the north). Everything that had led us here had been pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle, yet even now it still had pieces missing. I sucked in a breath to try to clear my mind and make sense of it all.

I was certain that this puzzle would be made complete for us before long. We needed to convince this king that we were not responsible for what had happened in the past and remind him that in our world, countless generations had come and gone during the centuries and millennia that he had lived. It was clear that the transgression committed against him had not been forgiven or forgotten, but surely he wouldn't hold us accountable for it?

Why did I have a feeling that this king would not see things as I did?

"I'm sorry, Ed."

"For what?"

"Bringing you and Mack here - you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

"Mira, we knew there could be risks - we came with our eyes wide open."

"Yes, but you relied on me knowing what I was doing. I'm realising how naive I've been and how much I don't know. I've put you both in danger."

"Don't blame yourself."

"But I do. You told me yesterday I'd learn that I'm not always right. I got my own way and look what's happened to us all."

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the rock, feeling the first tentative throbbing ache in my head.

"I didn't mean that. It was said it in anger."

 _I deserve it. You really don't know how much I deserve it._

"Don't they say you're true feelings surface when you're angry?"

"They say that happens when you're drunk," Ed replied.

I laughed softly. "Oh yeah."

Ed expelled a heavy breath. "Why don't we clear the air? I don't like the way things have been between us."

My heart sank and my head began to throb even more. _No, please not this now._ I felt the urge to run away hit me, but there was no escaping it this time. Sensing where this conversation was going to lead, I wanted to be sick.

Footsteps and the sounds of keys jangling interrupted the moment. Throwing off my blanket, I went to the bars and saw two guards heading in the direction of my cell.

"Stand back."

I did as I was told, watching as he unlocked the door and opened it. "Where are you taking me?"

"You will come with us to the antechamber, where you may attend to your needs and wash."

I nodded in affirmation and began to step out of the cell until the guard held out a hand to stop me.

"Follow my orders and do not think of attempting to escape." _Escape?_ Did they think I was stupid?

I nodded again and the guard stepped aside allowing me out into the open. My legs were stiff and I shuffled behind the first guard, holding onto the wall to steady myself. When we came to pass by Ed's cell, I couldn't stop myself. Before they could react, I pressed myself against the bars, placing my hands over his and squeezing them tightly.

"Alright there, toff?" I said, and he grinned, his lovely hazel eyes looking at me gently. "It's so good to see your face." I laughed to hide my guilt at feeling relief that we'd been interrupted.

"You sure about that? I look a sight first thing in the morning!"

The guard began to pull me away and I had to let go of his hands. "I'll be back," I called out to him, attempting to mimic the Terminator. I heard Ed's laugh ring out as I followed the guard.

"Aye aye, Cap'n," he called out, and I chuckled at our private joke that reminded me why I wished I could love him like he loved me. Continuing upwards, we passed by numerous cells that were all empty. Eventually we reached a door and the guard opened it, indicating to me to enter.

"You will find all that you require in here." I looked around the room and saw a plain dresser containing a bowl and pitcher of water, soap, folded fabric to dry myself with, a comb and some of my clothes. Another door to a smaller room was ajar, and my bladder demanded to be emptied when my eyes alighted on the toilet inside. It was simple, not unlike a medieval garderobe set into the wall.

"Do not take too long - the king does not like to be kept waiting." My heart stopped and I looked back at him. "What? I'm going to see the king this morning?" My elven guard nodded. "Yes - you and your companion." He looked me up and down, taking in my dishevelled appearance. "I suggest that you hurry and try to make yourself presentable."

He closed the door on me and I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall _._ My hair was tangled and dirty, and I had a vivid blue and purple bruise on my right cheek. It would take more than soap and water to make me look anywhere near presentable. I headed towards the toilet, trying to ignore anticipation and apprehension as they began to do a little dance inside my stomach.

* * *

 **As you've just read, I've created my own story about the death of Thranduil's wife. I can't find a definitive answer on whether elves can die from childbirth complications, so I've imagined that although elves are immortal and stronger than humans, they can sometimes die in ways other than being fatally wounded. SA**


	9. Weapon of Truth

**Author's note: The unofficial title for this chapter is Thranduil: Warning! Handle with Care! :-D However, Miranda hasn't been given a copy of the Thranduil instruction manual! :-O Thanks to all of you who have followed or favourited since the last update, and thanks so much to Charlie Levoy for your lovely review. :-) SA**

 **It's oh so playful when you demonise,**  
 **to spit out the hateful, you're willing and able.**  
 **Your words are weapons of the terrified..."**  
 **Words as weapons - Seether**

* * *

Standing before the throne flanked by our prison guards, I was surprised to see that it was empty, having fully expected the king to be already present and surveying us imperiously. There were only two royal guards insitu this morning, and they were so still that they could be mistaken for statues. How could they stand wearing the helmets that covered their faces? Just looking at them made me feel claustrophobic.

Continuing to take in all the details of my surroundings with a fresh pair of eyes did little to distract me from the quiet thrum of my heart and the emotions that waited to begin dancing around inside of me once more. This king had generated extreme and opposing feelings within me - attraction and irritation were an inharmonious pairing, and as this new day began, the intense reaction I'd experienced last night now had me feeling jittery and uncertain.

My body still ached, but I felt slightly less wretched now my hair and body were clean and I was no longer covered in spider eye-gunk. After being given time to wash and change our clothes, Ed and I were provided with a breakfast of bread, cheese, plums and more of the sweet tasting water. Our bodies had been grateful for the meal, the food barely touching the sides, though I couldn't help craving a shot of caffeine, thinking of the coffee that was stashed in my backpack

Neurin the healer had visited again, and with his warm grey eyes, he'd asked how I was, assuring me that Mack was recovering well. I'd thanked him several times for his kindness, but he'd been self effacing, insisting that my gratitude was not necessary.

The waiting was becoming excruciating and I fidgeted like a restless child, unable to remain still. Tugging the sleeves of my jumper over my hands, I lifted them up and began tapping them together distractedly.

The abrasions on Ed's face were starting to scab over, but he looked pale and exhausted. His own anxiety was confirmed by his running a hand through his hair every so often. The smile he flashed at me further displayed the nervousness he was feeling.

We'd both discussed how we were going to approach our second audience with the king, and the plan was as follows; Ed would do the talking and I would keep my mouth shut. If the king requested me to speak, then, and only then would I say anything. My responses were to be meek and deferential and I was to express contrition for trespassing into his kingdom. And if his manner towards us was haughty and rude, then I was to bite my lip and, and as Ed worded it, 'exude passivity and forbearance.'

"You can do it," Ed had replied when he'd heard my exasperated groan through the bars of my cell. "Imagine the king is Mr. Horsefall," he'd suggested. "How many times have you told me he's a condescending prick, yet you find the patience to hold your tongue and not throw your pen at him?"

"But this is different, Ed! This isn't work, and you know I don't tolerate rudeness or intimidation from anyone, even if they are a king!"

"I know this is different, Miranda! A whole other world of different! The king is in absolute control, and if he wishes to, he can keep us imprisoned indefinitely. No-one will come to intervene on our behalf and command him to release us."

Ed was right. Their would be no trial here, no jury of our peers, no-one riding to the rescue to advocate for us. The king was the law, the judge and the decider of what would happen. No search party would find us if we didn't return home. Our families believed we were camping at Gordale Scar. If we failed to show up and they reported us missing, all that would be found at the camp-site were our vehicles and tent.

Ed was the voice of reason, the calming influence who helped me stop and think before I opened my mouth and stomped my size seven feet all over a delicate situation. Well, his influence helped to rein me in 95% of the time.

"You're right, I know," I replied, conceding to his reason.

"Good. The king's hostility toward you was very evident last night."

"My frustration had flared up once again. "I had to say something! He wasn't listening and would have let Mack bleed out in a cold cell if I'd not shouted at him!"

"Mira, I'm not criticising you!" Ed had countered. "I admire your forthrightness, but it won't play to our advantage in our current situation, not with this king."

Again, he was right and I knew it. I'd inherited my temperament from my mother, and she'd always said it came from her Spanish roots (her maternal grandparents were from Salamanca).

"Please let me speak this time," Ed had continued. "You really need to keep your temper under wraps."

"Okay." I'd sighed as I said it. "I'll try."

"Miranda, you need to do more than just try."

"Yes, okay." Ed's final words irked me, and a flash of intuition told me that this didn't bode well for the rest of the day.

 _Bang!_ My heart began working overtime at the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. I placed my arms by my sides, clenching my hands nervously. The footsteps drew nearer, and with them the king's formidable presence. I felt his intense stare boring into me and inhaled deeply, trying to control the wild dance that sparked back into life.

 _I can do this. I am in control of myself and my emotions._ Another part of me inwardly let out a derisive snort of laughter. _Yeah, sure you are!_ My inner voice mocked.  
He strode by as if we were invisible, summoning one of our guards to him. My eyes fell upon him, devouring the sight of him like a ravenous creature being given it's first meal in days.

Imagining the king was the pompous headmaster of Hartshead High School was going to be impossible; the king was neither balding or bespectacled and I was awestruck all over again by the beauty of his profile - the sharp cheekbones and strong defined jawline. The shapely pointed ears peeping through the platinum hair flowing down his back and shoulders; a pale and silky sheet that I wanted to touch and to wrap myself in. _This is bad. So, so bad._

Forcing my eyes away from his face, they moved to study his attire, and saw that he was less adorned today, but no less elegant. Dressed in a dark grey, calf-length, panelled tunic made of a shimmering material with a high stiff collar. Over this was a long velvet coat of deep burgundy, with a flocked pattern and a hem that trailed along behind him as he walked. Their was no crown, but the spider brooch was fastened upon his tunic, and three ornate rings decorated his long fingers. An engraved silver sword hung from a belt around his waist, an addition I knew was intended to intimidate us.  
 _Meek, deferential, contrite. I can do that._

Moving my eyes to the floor, I continued my inward chant. But what confidence I'd had that I could keep a leash on my feelings was rapidly disappearing.

"I hope that a night in my cells has given you both the opportunity to reflect upon the gravity of your situation."

Every part of me jangled at the sound of his voice and I couldn't stop an involuntary shiver escaping. Cursing myself silently, I looked up and faced him. The king glared at me coldly, his jaw taut and his lips pressed together in a thin line. My exhilaration drained away rapidly, crushed by the sight of his disdain for me.

"Yes, it has. We are most regretful that we have trespassed into your kingdom, your majesty." Ed's measured and aristocratic voice broke the moment, and the king looked away from me, switching his attention to Ed.

"I shall decide if your regret is real and your words are true when you have answered my questions." His cutting tone triggered the first flare of annoyance.

"Who has sent you here?" The king folded his arms across his body and waited expectantly for an answer. I dug my nails into my palms as a reminder to stay silent.

"As Miranda explained yesterday, no-one has sent us. I promise you, that it is the truth." Ed's voice was steady as he met the king's eyes.  
"You have a queen in your world, do you not?"

"Ed nodded. "Yes."

"Then it is she who has sent you here?"

"No. I assure you, we came of our own accord. And to my knowledge, it's just we three who know your world is real. For the rest of our kind who have heard the tales, your world is exactly that - a story and nothing more."

The king began to move slowly, seeming to be absorbing the information before he turned to us again.

"So I am to believe that you have come here of your own volition and that my land is thought to be only a myth by the rest of your kind?"  
Ed nodded.

"Let us suppose that I accept your explanation thus far. What reason do you give for the three of you coming here?"

Ed cleared his throat. "Well, it's taken years of searching to find the way here. It was a dream of Miranda's father ever since he first heard the stories of your world…"

"If this is so, then why is it you are speaking and not her?"

 _Her_. The emphasis he placed on that word, his voice laced with disgust as he spoke, the way he rudely cut off Ed as he was speaking...

"You have nothing to say this morning?"

His attention was upon me again, cutting through my increasing exasperation.

"It is you who have claimed responsibility for this intrusion into my kingdom," the king said, as our eyes locked. "Why then is it you allow your minion to speak for you?"  
His stare was provocative and either he was intending to goad me, or he was simply a rude and ill-mannered arsehole. How dare he insult Ed like that! Glancing over, I saw Ed's cheeks burning with embarrassment and my temper continued it's ascent up the richter scale.

"What is it you want me to say?" I replied, forcing calmness into my tone. Unlike Ed, I didn't address him as 'your majesty'. I wasn't his subject and so far his attitude was not impressing me at all.

"I want you to explain why you have dared to come here."

His response was harsh and commanding, irritating me further. If anything, he was even more unbearable than Mr. Horsefall.

"As my friend was politely explaining before you interrupted him, my father heard myths and stories about your world, making it his life's work to discover if there was some truth to them. As soon as I was old enough to understand, he told me everything he'd discovered - that your world was not just a story and existed side-by-side with ours, that there was a time when people from my world came to yours. Knowing there was a way here, he began to try and find it. And he almost did...until...until...he...died…"

My voice cracked, and I had to look away whilst I fought for control of the emotions that wanted to spill out. Fingers curled gently around mine, and although I couldn't look at him, I squeezed Ed's hand gratefully. Raising my eyes to the king again, I saw that Ed's show of support had caught his attention.

"He taught me your language and I joined him on his search to find the way here." As I spoke, the king's eyes lifted to meet mine. "And I continued on after he'd...gone, because I was determined to fulfill his dream and prove that what he'd always believed was true."

I finished, swallowing hard, attempting to force back the grief for my dad, that even after almost fifteen years, remained only dormant inside me.

"I have no care to hear stories about your family - I asked for you to explain why you have invaded my world."

"His cold and dismissive response hit me in the gut. My emotions were at the fore, drowning out my objectivity and the promises I'd made to keep my cool.

"I've just told you why! Stories of your world, the dreams and imagination of a wonderful man! That is the only reason for us being here!"

My tone was anything but reverential now. Ed's plan was failing, all thanks to my temper.

"You think me so naive as to accept such a paltry explanation?"

The contempt in his voice and the withering glare he gave me simply riled me even further. What more could I say? Was he not hearing the truth? Having to talk about dad was painful, but he seemed to be disregarding all of it and calling me a liar.

"Miranda is telling you the truth, your majesty, we both are..."

"I did not ask you to speak!" He cut Ed off again without even looking at him, his eyes never straying from mine.

"We've come here with good intentions, not to trespass, steal, or cause any harm. No one has sent us here - my queen is a gracious lady who has no idea that your world even exists. She doesn't even know that I exist!" I was neutral when it came to the royals and had no clue what kind of person Queen Elizabeth was, but I felt fairly certain she was (as Mack would say) a canny woman.

He hadn't asked me to speak, but I was not waiting for his permission and I was done with trying to be forbearing. Glowering at me, I saw that he was about to respond, but he did not get the chance - I hadn't finished yet.

"I don't know what happened the last time anyone came here from my world, but a thousand years and more have passed, the people who wronged you are dead and gone, and we're not responsible for their actions!"

"I finished, feeling the heat in my face and the throbbing pulse in my temple. His scowl deepened, the crease between his brows becoming more pronounced.

"Good intentions? You bring weapons into my realm..."

"Yes! To protect ourselves with; wouldn't you do the same? We had no idea what to expect, especially not giant, killer spiders..."  
"My people witnessed you use a weapon of dark magic upon the spider that attacked you. What are you truly? A witch?"

The taser that had saved my life; it would seem to be magical to them. _How the hell do I explain this?_

"I'm not a witch, and the weapon I used to protect myself from the spider with isn't magic, it's...it's..."

"I paused, wracking my brains as to how I could explain the concept of electricity to a being who lived in a world where the only electricity that existed was of the natural kind. If I told him the taser was charged with the power of lightning bolts from a storm, then he'd definitely be convinced I was a witch.

"...It's just a weapon, nothing more," I continued, knowing how unconvincing my reply sounded.

"That is your explanation? That is all you have to say?"

"Yes, because it's the truth! If me or my friends had magic powers, don't think we'd have used them by now?"

"If you or your companions do not possess magic, then perhaps you have brought with you a creature who does."

What? I stared at him in confusion, but when his expression did not change, I realised that he was serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We don't know magic, we don't know anyone who does! It's just the three of us who came through the portal; how many times do I have to say it?" I was becoming frustrated by the suspicion and questioning now.

"You truly expect me to believe anything you have said?"

"Yes! That's if you recogonise the truth when you hear it! Or have you decided you're going to ignore it?"

His eyes glinted, his animosity rolling toward me in waves.

"You forget to whom you speak, human! I see that the night spent in my dungeons has not been used to reflect upon your lack of manners..."

Sarcastic laughter escaped. "My manners? I think you need to reflect upon yours!" I reacted to his arrogant condescension without thinking and his eyes narrowed, a look of affront surfacing.

"Miranda, stop!"

Ed called out to me, his tone urgent.

"I would take heed of your companion's advice and remain silent."

He tilted his head and there was a challenging edge to his tone that was almost daring me to respond. The urge to oblige was overwhelming, but I turned to Ed again, his hazel eyes beseeching me to to keep quiet. Exhaling a frustrated breath, I looked back towards the king, who gave me a final sharp stare before turning away.

 _Miranda strikes again - well played._ My emotions were so heightened and the urge to walk away so intense, that I moved without thinking. The guard standing beside me quickly gripped my arm, forcing me to remain still. All I could do was watch this infuriating and beautiful king pacing at the other end of the floor.

It was some time before he turned and headed back in our direction, his expression now composed and inscrutable once again. Unlike me, he seemed to have regained control of himself. Watching us both for what seemed like an age, I began to feel unsettled by the intensity of his gaze, a knot of dread forming in my chest.

"You are an honourable man, but your feelings for her have caused you to stray from holding true to your honour."

It was Ed that he addressed first.

"You love her, do you not?"

The king looked at me pointedly and I felt the knot in my chest tighten even more. _Where is this going?_

"Yes." He looked away from me when Ed answered him.

"Your feelings for her run deeper than friendship, and have done so for years.

 _How does he know?_ Ed's eyes fell upon me, but I couldn't look at him.

"I pity you. The hopes you have fostered that she would give her heart to you and love you in return are for nothing."

My eyes bored into the king, demanding he look at me. I now knew exactly where this was going. _You bastard. Don't you dare do this._

"She has deceived you, kept you waiting for an answer, knowing that she does not love you as you do her."

Ed's stare was burning me, imploring me to speak and contradict what he'd just been told.

"Miranda."

When he said my name I wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run this time, no-one coming to interrupt the moment. Dread, guilt and disbelief had temporarily silenced me.

"If you do not believe me, you have but to look at her to see the truth. She refuses to meet your gaze. She does not rush to deny or dispute my words."  
I couldn't avoid it any longer, now that this detestable king had exposed me. Forcing myself to turn and look at Ed, I was faced with the hurt that I'd caused and the heart I'd just crushed.

"I'm sorry, Ed! I was scared…I..."

"The pain in his eyes silenced me, and shaking his head, he turned away. He'd never looked at me in that way before.

Tears fell now, and I rubbed my sleeve against my eyes to try and stem the flow before staring at the king once again.

Our eyes met, and I saw a small, cold smile playing upon his lips. _You absolute bastard._

"Now that you know the truth, perhaps you will do me the honour of telling me what it is that you stole."

 _Stole?_ I watched Ed's shoulders slump at the king's words.

"I saw the guilt that you failed to hide when she said that none of you came here with the intention to steal."

"Ed, what's he talking about? "

He didn't reply and refused to meet my eyes, looking at the king instead.

"The key to access the portal. The owner refused to sell it to me, so I paid someone to take it."

Sucking in a breath, I raised my hands to my face as my vague suspicions were now confirmed. Ed loved me so much that he had broken the law for me.

"There is nothing you wouldn't do for her."

The king walked back and forth, his eyes still focused upon Ed as he studied him.

"Would you be willing to die for her?"

Wrenching my hands from my face, I felt sheer terror flood into me. Looking to Ed, l saw the shock spread across his face at the king's words.

"Well?"

The king demanded his answer and Ed looked at me, his eyes hollow until a glimmer of emotion resurfaced.

"Yes, I would."

Smiling weakly at him in gratitude, the emotion vanished from Ed's eyes and he looked away. He hates me. I let out a despondent shudder, unable to hold back more tears.

"How noble," the king eventually said. "However, I do not require such a sacrifice from you. I do not think her worthy of it." Ed's body sagged in relief at those words and the knot in my chest loosened slightly, but the king's final words burned me like acid.

"I am puzzled by your devotion to her." The king cast a hardened glance my way. "I can see nothing but a selfish and petulant child in the body of a woman."

Another acid sting whipped across my insides. How was it that his words were so hurtful to me? Why did I care? He was a stranger to me, and from beneath the beauty, a vitriolic prick had emerged. _Handsome is as handsome does._ The old saying used by Granny Matheson popped into my head. _Yes, you might be right in this instance, gran._

"How loyal you are, even in the face of her disregard for you." The king moved languidly, circling around Ed as he spoke. "Look where your blind devotion for this woman has led you. It has made you a thief and a fool. You have been beguiled and deceived…"

"Stop it!" I yelled at him. "Leave him alone!" There was spite in the king's eyes, another cruel smile as he twisted the knife in deeper with words that made me want to claw at his flawless face.

My outburst silenced him, and the smirk vanished. He did not acknowledge my interruption, instead gesturing for one of our guards to approach him whilst he quietly issued instructions. The guard eventually bowed in acknowledgement before moving toward Ed and taking hold of of his arm.

"What's going on? Where is he going?" Launching myself at them both frantically, I grabbed hold of Ed. "I'm sorry! I really am sorry!I know I should've just told you the truth…"

An arm clamped itself around my chest and I was pulled away by force, Ed staring at me in silence before turning away and meekly allowing his guard to lead him back down the steps.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"My voice echoed around the kingdom as I shouted my apologies to him in vain. I looked back at the king again.

"If you hurt him, if anyone lays a finger on him, I'll…"

"What will you do, exactly? What can you do?"

Those words made me feel powerless and desperate. "Let go of me!"

I fought against my guard, trying to push away his arm, but found myself overpowered byhis strength as he restrained me at the king's command.

It took some time before I would admit defeat and stop struggling, allowing my body to slump back against the guard's, my energy spent.  
Sensing the king demanding my attention, I obeyed his unspoken command and looked at him, hating that my eyes were tender and swollen from crying.

"Now you have ceased your tantrum, is there something you wish to say to me?"

I knew what he wanted from me. He wanted me to grovel and beg. Sniffing loudly, I exhaled.

"You had no right doing that! That was my truth to tell, not yours."

Did he honestly believe that what he'd just done was okay? Their was no way I was apologising to this vindictive bastard.

"Yes, the truth that you withheld from him whilst he foolishly made himself a thief because of his misguided love for you." His eyes were cold and his manner dismissive and condescending.

"You are so swift to direct your anger towards me, when it is you who have lied to him. All I did was reveal to him the truth of what really lay in your heart."  
He was right, yet he was wrong at the same time. I felt confused and angry, the questions flashing through my mind. _Why? Why is he doing this?_

"Why did you do it? Why does it matter to what I've done to my friend?"

The questions spilled from my lips and I watched as his face stiffened.

"It matters not at all to me. You humans have neither control nor subtlety when it comes to your shallow and fleeting emotions. You may be able to artfully conceal them from one another, but they are plainly visible to a race as perceptive as mine."

His disparaging reply conjured up the desire in me to slap him and his explanation still made no sense.  
"Why though? I want to know why you did it..."

"I did nothing more than use his woefully transparent feelings and your obvious guilt to create discord and division between you."

He cut me off, and giving me another icy stare after concluding, walked away. I shook my head trying to make sense of his actions. _Nothing more?_ His words were callous, triggering a final spark of anger. Did he really think mine and Ed's feelings were so insignificant that it was acceptable for him to use them to play mind games and cause so much upset?

"What you did was spiteful and cruel."

His head snapped back in my direction.

"What you did was beneath you."

I knew I'd hit a nerve when he strode back towards me, his demeanour imposing.

"You dare to pass judgement on my conduct when the fates of you and your friends rest in my hands?"

His expression was incredulous and it was evident he was not accustomed to being called out on his conduct.

"Your behaviour is disgusting...he didn't deserve that! If you want to take your spite out on someone, then take it out on me! Punish me, do whatever you want with me, but leave my friends alone!"

I was willing to take any punishment he wanted to give me, I knew that I deserved it. All I wanted was the assurance that Ed and Mack would be spared.

"You do not give me orders!"

"I'm not giving you orders. I just want to know..."

"Remove her from my presence!"

The guard released his hold on me, taking me by the arm and forcing me away and down the steps.

"No! Promise me you'll let them go…"

"Twisting my head around one last time, I saw the tension in his body and his eyes burning furiously. The guard pulled me roughly once more until the king was no longer in view. But I could still feel the heat of his stare upon me, even when I could no longer see him.

* * *

 **Ouch! Thranduil, what have you done?! That really was mean of you - poor Ed! SA**

 **Canny - a word used in North East England and Scotland. It means pleasant or nice.**


	10. Resistance

**Authors note: Hi one and all, and any newbies to this story :) Apologies for the delay in updating, you can thank writers block and real life for that!**

 **I have another chapter almost ready and hope to publish it soon. Hope you enjoy this one for now. SA**

* * *

 **"** **You only see what your eyes want to see.**

 **How can life be what you want it to be?**

 **You're frozen,**

 **When your heart's not open."**

 **Frozen - Madonna**

As he came to a halt, Thranduil raised a hand to his temple, his fingers attempting to dislodge the persistent thoughts that demanded to be acknowledged.

 _It was beneath you._

Letting out a guttural growl of fury, he resumed his pacing as her words returned to shame and infuriate him yet again.

 _Who is she to berate and judge me?_ _She is nothing but a common intruder who dares to ignore my decree to her kind!_

His anger continued to simmer at her audacity, despite hearing the truth in her words he was reluctant to acknowledge.

Thranduil sighed, finally conceding that his behaviour had been cruel and unnecessary, regretting the hurt which had been inflicted upon the man by his actions.

He was inoffensive, articulate and well-spoken, his manners and respect indicative of good breeding. In the world in which they lived, he was likely a man of some standing, with a title and lands. And though he admitted to stealing the portal key, the man was essentially guileless.

Thranduil reproached himself for using the man's affections for the woman against him. Such behaviour might be commonplace for humans, but he and his race were usually above such wilful malice. Why had he had lowered himself to act in such a manner? What had possessed him to exhibit such base behaviour?

He clenched his jaw as her image confronted him yet again. _She_ was the one who had roused his emotions and caused him to lose composure. _She_ was the one whom he had wanted to hurt.

To be criticized by this woman was intolerable, and his fury and disgust became further inflamed by the recollections of their first meeting. How her pupils had dilated as she had gazed upon him, the orange hue of her aura glowing and becoming more vibrant.

Those eyes of hers radiated with so blatant a physical desire to offend him deeply. How could such an insolent and opinionated human have the audacity to regard him so? Did she truly think he would deign to reciprocate her immodest thoughts? She was beneath him in every way possible.

 _A new love is coming to find you and she will breathe new life back into your existence._

Daereth's voice returned, tormenting him with the message she had conveyed several months ago, her words as unbidden and unwelcome as this woman was.

"No!"

Unaware he had spoken aloud, Thranduil vehemently dismissed the unpalatable ideas that confronted him. That he would love a human? The mere thought of such an occurrence was incomprehensible, something he had never before contemplated in his life. The woman's presence now entwined with Daereth's words, seeming to force him into envisioning such a repellent prospect.

This woman, who had come into his kingdom uninvited was an anathema to him. There was nothing about her in either character or looks he would find enticing.

Though average in build and shape, she was slightly taller than the human females of her world he had encountered before. He remembered the outlandish appearance of the Brigante's female warriors that had jarred with his idea of femininity, contrasted by the slightly more refined Cartimandua.

This woman's dark brown hair was cropped almost to the skull at the back and sides, the remainder falling across her forehead untidily, the longest strands grazing her left cheekbone and the bruise which had formed there. Both ears, her left eyebrow and the right side of her nose were pierced with small silver studs. She dressed all in black - a tunic, loose trousers and thick, black boots.

And just as those of the Brigante warriors before, her body was permanently marked. He had noticed the image of a bird drawn in the centre of her upper back. Vibrant shades of scarlet, yellow and orange, the head nestling at the base of her neck, it's wings spread outwards in flight.

Her outlandish presentation seemed deliberately designed to generate attention, yet at the same time Thranduil sensed an air of self consciousness about the woman, an awkwardness that she attempted to hide behind brash determination. It was patent within the way she held herself as she had stood before him.

Her eyes were the only thing about her he would remark upon favourably, their colour a warm and burnished brown reminding him of horse chestnut seeds.

But the contents of those eyes were searching, intrusive and lustful. Thranduil shuddered yet again at the disrespect this woman had shown toward him.

Outspoken and unashamedly brazen, she seemed to exhibit very little of the decorum expected of a female. She was thoughtless, inconsiderate and immature, despite having left the days of her youth behind. Her selfish nature and lack of concern for the feelings of others was evidenced by the carelessness shown towards the man she called a friend, who had offered her his heart and clearly adored her. Thranduil failed to see what it was about her that warranted such devotion.

Elven hearts had depths of emotion that they hid beneath a serene exterior. Elven hearts were easily broken and not given away lightly. But these humans did not feel as deeply, nor did they treat the heart of another with care. They were shallow and fickle, avaricious and immoral. And though he had heard the honesty in their words, Thranduil would neither accept nor trust it...

"My lord?" Neurin enquired a second time. The king had not heard him, lost in his thoughts and unaware he was present.

Neurin's voice interrupted his reflections, and Thranduil froze momentarily, surprised at being caught off guard. His body tensed as he attempted to repress his emotions before turning around.

"What do you want, Neurin?" he answered the ellon in a clipped tone, feeling further ill-humour at the interruption. "You can see that I am busy."

"Forgive me, lord, I have no wish to disturb you…"

"Then why are you here?" Studying Neurin, he sensed a quiet resolve beneath his gentle demeanour.

"I have come to update you on the welfare of your prisoners, lord."

"Very well. What do you need to tell me that is so important?"

"Now that you have allowed the younger man his freedom, he has been most helpful in interpreting and I have been able to converse more concisely with Mack - the older man, lord…"

"You are on first-name terms with the prisoner?" Thranduil glowered at Neurin with disapproval, who cursed himself inwardly for the slip. "You would do well to remember they are prisoners and refrain from over-familiarity."

"Of course, lord," Neurin replied, feeling a sliver of discontent at the king's attitude. These humans were no threat, they were open and friendly. Surely the king could see that? What evil could be fostered by using their given names? Neurin suppressed his thoughts as the king surveyed him with a critical eye.

"The guards have been instructed that the men must not be left alone together at any time. Your assistants must also adhere to these orders - do you understand?"

"Yes, lord."

Thranduil nodded. "Finish what you wish to say and then leave me." Neurin inclined his head before continuing.

"The patient has been able to convey to me exactly how he feels and I am able to alter the treatments I give him to further aid his recovery. His wound was not as serious as first thought and I predict he will be well enough to leave the ward by the end of the week."

"Good. Inform me as soon as he is ready." Thranduil began to turn away, the conversation at an end for him. Neurin inhaled before he spoke, steadying himself for what he would say next.

"My lord."

Thranduil stiffened, throwing down the parchment he had picked up. He had made it clear to Neurin that his presence was no longer required.

"Your audience with me is concluded. I have other pressing matters to attend to."

"Forgive me, lord…" Neurin swallowed. "But I am compelled to ask...what is to become of the older man once he is well enough to be discharged from my care?"

He sensed the king's exasperation, but ignoring it, waited expectantly for his answer.

"He will be given a room just as the younger man has been provided with, and they both shall remain under guard until I have decided what to do with them. Is that all?"

"No, lord. I have one final thing to ask."

"What?" Thranduil's tone was now dangerous and Neurin knew he was pushing the king's waning patience to it's limit.

"I ask about the woman. Will she also be released from the cells? And may I tell her where the younger man is? She is desperate for news of him and desires reassurance that he is unharmed. I am also concerned that she has not eaten since yesterday morning…"

" _Be silent!_ " Neurin started at the ferocity of the king's response. Never had he seen him so aroused with anger before. As he came nearer, the king's ire was palpable.

"If the woman desires to eat again, then she must first apologise for her ingratitude and ill manners! " The king's aura deepened, the red becoming almost black.

"She scorns my hospitality, proclaiming she would rather starve than eat the food I graciously provide…" Thranduil turned away sharply before looking back at Neurin, his eyes pale and cold. "Let her enjoy her fast! Let us see how long her obstinance feeds her!"

Neurin was shocked by the level of the king's enmity towards Miranda that showed little sign of abating. News of her rash outburst had been conveyed to him, as had the altercation which transpired during the king's audience with the humans. Neurin suspected the true reason for the king exhibiting such mean behaviour. Having unintenionally witnessed the visitation of the queen's spirit to the king, he was a secret witness to her words.

The arrival of Miranda and her friends came only months after the queen's prophetic appearance, but even Neurin had not expected that it would be a human female the queen spoke of.

Could Thranduil's bitter heart truly reawaken for a mortal woman from a world whose people he despised? Neurin was a thousand years old and had never met the humans who came before, but he knew of the hatred the king held within his heart for the human queen and all her kind. Therefore he could not envision the king ever being disposed to look upon Miranda and love her.

Though it was not unheard of for elves to fall in love with humans, it was not often that the races united. For the fleeting lifespan of a mortal meant that death would soon separate them from their elven mate, the loss devastating and painful to endure. And for an elf of royal blood such as Thranduil to consider a human mate was unthinkable. Neither did the king seem inclined to contemplate a union with even one of his own kind. In the centuries and millennia that had passed since the death of Queen Daereth, Thranduil had never been seen to profess an interest in taking another wife, his heart seemingly frozen in grief and yearning for the queen.

But it would not be just these considerations that hindered the chances of an connection between the two. Miranda had criticised the king's behaviour candidly, affronting him further with a lack of regard for his exalted status. And Neurin wondered if the king recognised that which was driving him, for elves had far more insight into their emotions, exerting far more control over them. It was humans who tended to impulsivity and allowing the intense passion of feelings to influence their actions.

Neurin concluded that the king's behaviour was deliberate, and in reading the humans, had decided to use what he had sensed against them. It was an action that demeaned him greatly.

Miranda's anger toward Thranduil was therefore unsurprising, but she had done her cause no favours by expressing it in such a way, and the pair had now positioned themselves like opposing enemies on the battlefield, neither willing to back down.

 _It is a pity. The king needs light and laughter in his life, and I sense such an energy within her that would bring him happiness._ The stir of change in the air which Neurin had felt months ago had evidently been a premonition of Miranda's arrival, and he felt invigorated by the presence of these humans, as did the rest of his kin. Their coming had awakened senses and curiosity, created ripples throughout the kingdom, chasing away the stale air which had settled upon their unchanging lives and self-imposed isolation.

But the king saw only danger within these humans, wanting them out of his kingdom or at the very least contained. He was closed to the vibrations of change their appearance created, dismissing their innocence and holding them accountable for the crimes of their ancestors.

Miranda's outwardly assertive demeanour was both a flaw and a strength, and Neurin could see that it was used to hide both her vulnerability and sadness. Despite their very brief encounters, he'd experienced an instantaneous affinity with this human woman.

"Neurin!" He had become lost in his musings, oblivious to the king who was awaiting his response.

"Forgive me, lord…"

"I have no care for your apologies," Thranduil snapped, cutting Neurin off. "Neither do I care to know why you have made this woman your concern. My orders remain the same; she will stay where she is and you will tell her nothing."

Neurin heard the controlled displeasure and finality in the king's words. There was to be no release for Miranda.

"Do you understand?" Thranduil spoke again, his tone impatient.

"Yes, lord, I understand."

"Then leave me and heed my instructions."

Neurin bowed and turned away, leaving the king's rooms. Prince Legolas was approaching as he descended the steps. He bowed to the prince before continuing on his way, deep in thought about what had just transpired.

Neurin was resolved not to submit to obeying the king's orders, determined to somehow find a way to circumvent them. At present Miranda would have to forbear imprisonment, but he would not collude with the unnecessary cruelty the king seemed determined to impose. _What are you doing, Neurin?_ Part of him questioned his decision to defy the king. _What is right,_ was the reply he received.

* * *

 **I know this story is about Miranda and Thranduil, but I'm seriously finding Neurin adorable! He's so lovely and you will see more of his personality emerge as the story progresses. SA**


	11. Hungry

**Author's note - Another chapter as promised and another one almost completed...I'm on a roll! I do hope you are all enjoying the story. SA**

* * *

 **"Is this where the rainbow ends?**  
 **In this pile of emptiness?**  
 **I've been holding out for the wind once again.**

 **You rule over my life.**  
 **This handsome king without a promise of anything.**  
 **I just assumed that you would love me too.**

 **I've been holding out for you.**  
 **I've been setting this table for two.**  
 **And I'm hungry still..."**

 **"Hungry Still - Katie Herzig"**

 **December 15th 2009, Mirkwood dungeons**

"Here, Miranda."

Along with another vial of the cordial, Miruvor, Neurin held out something else to me, wrapped in leaves and tied with dried grass. Casting a furtive glance behind him to ensure we were not being watched, he saw the guard on duty had moved away and it was safe for us to talk.

I stared at him, puzzled. "What is it?"

"Sustenance," he replied in a low voice. "Keep it out of sight so the guard does not discover it."

I pondered on how something so small would satisfy me. It wasn't the roast dinner I'd been fantasising about for hours, having been physically salivating at the thought of hot and crispy roast potatoes, succulent roast lamb and all the trimmings. The hunger was becoming unbearable, my stomach growling and the empty, gnawing sensation making me feel like chewing off my fingers.

"We call it Lembas or waybread," Neurin spoke again. "We take it on long journeys in the event of food being in short supply. Just a few bites will satisfy your hunger and fill you."

Looking away, I fixed my eyes on the wall of rock in front of me.

"No," I said, mulishly. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I can't accept it."

"You mean you refuse to accept it..." Neurin expelled an audible sigh. "You cannot continue so, Miranda...you know this."

My resolve began to waver. My head was throbbing and I felt exhausted and cranky. How much longer could I hold out?

"The Lembas bread will sustain you for a time," Neurin persisted, proffering the parcel towards me again. I held out my hand shakily…

"I understand your reticence to withdraw your words and apologise, Miranda, but if you show contrition, then the king will allow you to be fed once more…"

Snatching my hand back, stubborn fury bubbled up. The idea of apologising was impossible with his cruel smile indelibly imprinted on my memory...

"No."

"This bread I offer is my own, not the king's." He was not going to give up. "I have made a promise to help you... not only to myself but also to your friends."

He had my attention now. The care and concern I felt from him was genuine.

"They warned me." His mouth twitched with exasperated amusement. "What was it Mack advised me to say? That you are a stubborn…" Neurin paused, trying to recall the word.

"Bugger. Is that what you're trying to remember?" He nodded. "Yes, that was the word he told me to say. What does it mean?"

I couldn't contain the explosive snort of laughter as I pictured Mack (with Ed translating) saying exactly that (peppered with swear words) in his native dialect. And the knowledge that 'bugger' was the first English word Neurin had been taught was just too much.

"You really don't want to know…" I giggled again at Neurin's perplexed smile. "Is it a curse word? An insult?"

"It's Mack's way of telling me to stop being so stupid and allow you help me."

"Then will you listen to him and accept my help?" Neurin held out the parcel yet again.

"Yes." Taking it from him, I stashed it between the folds of my blanket. "Thank you."

Feeling an unexpected burst of mischief well up inside me, I expelled an exaggerated sigh.

"It's probably for the best...I'll be resorting to cannibalism otherwise."

Neurin blinked, uncertainty creeping into his eyes.

"You're starting to look good enough to eat, Neurin...I don't know how much longer I can stop myself trying to take a bite out of you."

Keeping my expression serious, Neurin's own countenance morphed into shock, meaning I could only hold back my dark laughter for a moment before it escaped and I dissolved into hysteria.

"Your face…" I managed to say. "You thought I meant it…" I chuckled heartily, enjoying the moment of humour. Neurin smiled too, shaking his head slightly.

"You are strange, Miranda."

I resumed my deadpan demeanour once more.

"I don't care to be called strange, elf."

"I meant no insult…" he began, misinterpreting my wry response. I laughed again. "I know...I'm just teasing you," I reassured him. "I take being called strange as a compliment." A relieved smile appeared.

"I am glad you accept my use of the word 'strange' as it is meant. I have never met a human woman quite like you before."

"Really? In what way?"

"Your hair, the markings on your body..."

He gestured to the tattoo just above my wrist on the inside of my right arm. It was a black swirling triskele knot with a red butterfly perched upon one of the curving lines. A separate red celtic trinity knot overlaid the triskele.

"Yet I think I would prefer to use another word to describe you."

"What word would that be? Annoying?"

"Refreshing."

"You may change your mind about that if you get to know me properly."

My good humour dissipated as rapidly as it had appeared, my self-loathing returning. _You don't know what I'm really like._

"Why do you dismiss my compliment and your own qualities?"

Neurin's face became serious and I looked away, unable to bear the concern in his eyes.

"We may just have met, Miranda, but I see what kind of person you truly are. You are so much more than your faults and mistakes."

I fought unsuccessfully against the tears that started to fall. Neurin's unfailing kindness was lovely but it was causing me to hate myself even more than I already did.

"Thank you," I whispered eventually when I'd gained some composure. "And thanks again for letting me know where Ed is. I'm so relieved he's alright." _But he hates me now. I've ruined our friendship for good._ The lump of sorrow continued to sit heavily and painfully in my chest, refusing to budge whenever I tried to swallow it down.

"It was the right thing to do. Not all in this realm think as the king does, Miranda. I see for myself there is no harm or malice in you or your friends."

I still couldn't look at Neurin, but was heartened by how the warmth of his nature contrasted starkly with the king's glacial hostility, The acute ache of disappointment flared up inside of me again. _Why does he despise me?_ _And why do I care?_ His face appeared in my view once more, his cool eyes looking through me with contempt, as if I was nothing. ' _A selfish and petulant child…'_ That was how he saw me.

"Do not judge the king too harshly," Neurin suggested. "Your first impressions of him have so far been unfavourable, but perhaps like you he hides old wounds behind his outer defences."

I raised my head to look at him. He was asking me to reconsider my opinion of his king, but my resentment over his treatment of Ed remained fresh and it was compounded by the effects of being confined and imprisoned.

"Maybe he does...but what he did the other day..." My voice became louder, the force of my indignation rendering Neurin silent. "He needs to apologise to Ed for what he did! I'm far from perfect but I don't use people's feelings..."

I paused for a moment. Could I really criticise the king after what I'd done? My cowardice had given him the ammunition with which to mock Ed and his feelings for me. _But it was never intentional_. _I never meant for this to happen._ I continued trying to excuse myself from blame. _It wasn't deliberate, not like the king's behaviour was..._

"I hurt Ed by not being honest with him, but _your_ king..." I continued, fiery heat infusing my cheeks. "Your king was malicious! He humiliated and belittled him! How dare he?! Who the bloody hell does he think he is?!"

My raised voice caught the attention of the guard who began to walk in the direction of my cell.

"And for what reason? What's Ed ever done to him? Nothing, that's what! He doesn't even know him but thinks he has the right to treat my friend like that!"

"I will not try to justify or excuse the king's behaviour. What he did was uncalled for," Neurin responded in a low voice.

"It bloody well was!" I stormed, kicking out at the wall with some force. Pain shot up my left leg and I yelled out in agony. "Bloody hell!"

"You will hurt yourself...please be calm, Miranda."

"Calm? I'm bloody furious! Furious with myself, furious with that bloody king of yours!"

"Why do you use that word so often? You seem to have a fondness for it."

Neurin's question interrupted my fit of anger mid-flow. "Bloody," he pondered, "It means something or someone is covered in blood, yet I do not think this is your meaning when you say it."

Exhaling, I turned my tear-stained face to his.

"In my world people say it when they're angry or upset - a curse word." Neurin's question had distracted me from my fury, and I realised that had been his intention all along. The quiet serenity radiating from him was infectious, my temper evaporating as quickly as it erupted. My emotions had always been prone to rapid fluctuations, but never so extreme as they were at present.

"I'd like to know why we're so unwelcome and why he hates us, and then perhaps I could help to try and fix the wrong. But no, your king locks us up in his dungeons with no explanation, for something that happened centuries ago - something that has nothing to do with any of us."

My energy started to drain away and exhaustion took over, my knee throbbing resentfully at the shock of the impact upon it. My body cried out for a shot of fuel, or failing that, rest and preserving what little energy it had left.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled wearily. "I don't mean to take my anger out on you."

Neurin took me by surprise as his hand made contact with my cheek, brushing away my tears with his fingers. It was an incredibly intimate gesture, given that we'd met only a few days ago, but somehow it felt right.

"Do not distress yourself, all shall be well…"

The key turned in the lock and the iron door was pulled open. The guard, Beltron standing imposingly in the doorway.

"It is time for you to leave, Neurin. The king has said your visits to the prisoner should be of short duration and for the purpose of assessing her well-being. He also decreed that conversation must be kept to a minimum, yet you seem to have spent most of the visit talking to her…"

If Neurin felt any embarrassment at being caught giving me comfort, he did not betray it. Gently withdrawing his hand from my face, he stood up and faced the guard.

"Well-being of mind and spirit are just as important as well-being of the body, Beltron. How else can I ascertain such without talking to the prisoner?"

Beltron's face was hidden by the helmet he wore, making it impossible to know what he was thinking.

"Leave the cell, Neurin - unless you wish to remain in there with her."

He turned and looked at me once more. "All shall be well. I will come again on the morrow, Miranda." Picking up his satchel, he placed the strap over his head and onto his shoulder so it rested against his body. Touching the leather, he patted it with a knowing smile that I returned.

"See you tomorrow, Neurin," I called back as he stepped out of the cell, allowing Beltron to close the iron door and lock it once more. Letting out another weary breath, I rested my head back against the cold, cool rock as I massaged my knee. My head was pounding, my body ached and my hollow and empty stomach growled angrily, begging to be satisfied. I refused to give into it's demands again, a mixture of determination to hold out for as long as possible, and a way of punishing myself for how much I'd hurt Ed.

It had been three days since I'd seen him, and so far he hadn't replied to any of the notes I'd sent via Neurin.

After being returned to the lower dungeons following our meeting with the king, I'd noticed Ed was no longer in his cell. The guard had ignored my questions, locking me up once more. I'd called out to Ed, hoping that he'd been moved to another cell, but several hours of intermittent yelling had been met with silence.

The guard had eventually returned with lunch for me but refused to answer my enquiries. In frustration I'd flung my food back through the bars at him. He'd gazed at me impassively before picking up the mess and walking back up the steps.

"And you can tell the king what I've done! Tell him I'd rather starve than eat his food!" I'd yelled after him. My idiotic outburst had been duly reported back to the king just as I'd asked.

Since that time I've remained locked in this cell with nothing to do but think and starve, only my trips to the antechamber to wash, change and relieve myself and Neurin's welcome visits providing any respite from the monotony. I knew he was right - I would have to take back my words and apologise. Thanks to Neurin's elf bread, I could postpone grovelling to the bitch-king for a few more days, but it would have to be done soon or he would begin to question how I was managing to go without food for so long. And besides, starvation was unbearable.

For what felt like the hundredth time, I began to reflect on what had led me to this situation, the choices I'd made, what I could have done differently.

 _So many things, like listening to Ed's advice and not pissing off the being whose kingdom you're in and who has you locked in his dungeons. Or not being a selfish cow and stringing along your best friend who loved you_.

I know a psychologist would have a field day with me. They'd likely say the reason I hadn't yet fallen in love and settled down was due to fear. Fear of loss and being vulnerable again. That I had issues with my self image, believing I was unlovable and damaged. They'd say the reason I have men in my life who are my closest friends, place me on a pedestal and forgive me anything is as a substitute for the relationship I had with my dad.

They'd be right, and deep down I know it. Mack has become my second dad, always looking out for me, making me feel safe and protected. And Ed, well from the first time we met at university, I felt a connection with him. I was drawn to his gentle, easy-going nature, his intelligence and the fact he was just as much a misfit as I was, despite his looks and upper-class upbringing. Combined with a shared interest in ancient history and mythology, our friendship was inevitable and instantaneous.

Over the years both of them have treated me as if the sun shines out of my backside, and I'll admit I've sometimes played upon that to get my own way. But I know Ed won't forgive me this time; I saw the adoration leave his eyes and be replaced by hurt and disappointment.

The plain and simple truth is I'm a self-centred screw up and everything that's happened is my fault. Every choice I've made, my hell-bent determination to come here and drag my best friends into danger. _I deserve this._ _I deserve to be locked up in this bloody cell on my own._ _Even dad has deserted me._

I hadn't experienced dad's presence or heard his voice in several days. Maybe it was all in my imagination, or as I suspected, a sign he was disappointed in me.

If only I had my cannabis and hip flask - a joint and some rum was just what I needed to help me forget for a while. But I knew there was no way Neurin would smuggle drugs and alcohol for me. He'd likely give me a well-intentioned lecture on how it wouldn't be conducive to my well being. All that I had available for my solitary pity party was Miruvor and the elf-bread, both provided to help me feel better, something I didn't believe I was entitled to.

Lying down, I turned and faced the wall, pulling the blanket around me and squeezing my eyes shut. Ed's face soon confronted me with sadness in his eyes and my heart contracted painfully. However, his image was eventually replaced by that of King Thranduil, his cold beauty dominating my inner vision and tormenting me until I fell into a fitful sleep. The sight and the thought of him made my insides burn with acrid anger and a reluctant but persistent longing.


	12. Restoration

**Authors Note: Yay, another update! Thanks for the recent reviews and newcomers to my story. I cannot believe how easily this chapter wrote itself. I really enjoyed writing it and hope you all enjoy reading just as much.**

 **Oriana5 - yes, Thranduil's character invites friction! He's the Mr D'arcy of Middle Earth! It's going to take time and persistence for Miranda to penetrate his haughty exterior! And guest, I will try not to leave you all hanging! I'm working on another chapter as we speak! SA**

* * *

" **He seeks the restoration**

 **of all he has lost and**

 **cannot be restored."**

 **17th December 2009**

"Go on, tell him! Tell him I'll wring that pretty neck of his if he doesn't let her go!"

Ed had never seen Mack so riled before. Despite his broad build and height, he was a gentle giant. But the king's animosity and unwillingness to compromise had finally resulted in provoking Mack to lose his normal equilibrium. Ed could understand why, having been on the receiving end of the king's spite in a most personal and hurtful way.

The resentment burned quietly and painfully inside him and he would like nothing more than to unleash it. He had not deserved to be treated so and the king showed no remorse for his behaviour. But his anger toward the king could be forgotten more easily than that which he felt toward Miranda.

"What does this human say? Does he dare threaten my father, the king?" Prince Legolas demanded, bringing Ed out of his reflections.

He sighed, trying to expel his frustration and disperse the heavy tension pervading the atmosphere as they stood near the throne. Ed wished he could walk away from the situation, but it was not an option. _Yes, this is all your fault, Mira._

Why must it fall to him to keep the peace and have the unenviable task of translating the conversation between Mack and King Thranduil?

"No, he does not," Ed answered finally, mustering all his calmness. "He is merely expressing frustration at our friend's continuing imprisonment and wishes her to be released from your father's dungeons. He cannot understand why she remains there, and neither can I for that matter. The decision to keep Miranda locked up seems arbitrary to say the least."

Someone had to keep it all together and prevent the situation from worsening. He was extremely fond of Mack and his empty threats would place him down in the dungeons with Miranda. And despite how much she'd hurt him, he knew deep down he would never walk away and leave her facing trouble.

Legolas was impressed by the younger man's eloquence and reasoned argument, despite suspecting him of being untruthful with regards the older man's words. He himself was puzzled by his father's continuing vehemence toward the woman, having expected him to have relented at least a little by now. His temper was known to ignite in a flash, but it usually extinguished itself within a short period.

A solitary walk in the gardens or a practice session with his personal swordsman, Hathelas would usually help to release the tension. But his anger remained undimmed, this woman's presence the fuel stoking his ire and keeping it burning with a fiery coldness. It troubled Legolas, for this woman was a stranger, yet his father's treatment of her seemed almost personal, as if she had offended him in a most intimate way. What had she done to merit being so clearly singled out from her friends?

Despite her disrespect, she was no more culpable than they were. Yes, she was their leader, but they had followed her here willingly, and in Legolas' eyes all three were equally guilty of the crime of trespassing. The first days of her imprisonment were clearly intended as a lesson, a punishment for her lack of manners and reverence. But why was she now still confined, whilst these men had been afforded more comfortable quarters? They remained under guard of course…

"Do not presume to question my decision again. I do not need to give an explanation to either of you. And I refuse to hear further appeals from _anyone._ '

Ed could not fail to notice the severe glance the king cast towards Neurin. He was touched by the knowledge of this elf petitioning for Miranda's release, subjecting himself to his king's censure on her behalf.

'Advise your friend thus. Advise him most strongly he will be taken to join her in my dungeons if he continues with his threats and incivility toward me."

Ed sighed deeply. Mack's demeanour and emotions were being fully understood by the king and every other elf present. And his reply was not going to be palatable as far as Mack was concerned. This was not the first request they had made for Miranda's release. Last time they had both begged to take her place, only for king to very firmly decline. Today was no different, his refusal as implacable as before. _But why_ , Ed pondered.

"What's the arsehole sayin'? Have yer told him what I said, man?" Mack's face was flushed and he paced restlessly, waiting for an answer. Turning away from the king, Ed approached Mack and took him by the shoulders.

"He says he will not release Miranda and commands we refrain from appealing to him any further. And no, I haven't told him what you said Mack. You need to calm…"

Pushing Ed away, Mack moved in the direction of the king, jabbing his finger at him, losing control of his anger completely.

"I'll swing for yer', ye heartless bastard! Locking up a woman because she stood up and called ye out! Grow a pair 'o balls and get over it, ye stuck up, arrogant…"

Several guards descended on Mack, containing him from moving any nearer to their king. Legolas was taut and coiled, ready to let his arrow fly if the command was given by his father, whilst Mack continued struggling against his captors.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Take him to the dungeons!"

"No! Please, I beg you!"

Ed moved, standing directly in Legolas' firing line, his hands held out in appeal to the king.

"Do not interfere! He was warned…"

"He does not mean what he says, please listen to me! He loves Miranda like a daughter and has looked out for her ever since her father died. He is only attempting to help and protect her, just as her own father would if he were still alive…just as any father would do for their child…"

The king's eyes flickered momentarily towards his son. Hope flared in Ed - had his appeal peircing the king's seemingly impenetrable exterior?

"I've been friends with this man for eight years and I can vouch for him," he continued. "He means no harm. His words are borne of concern."

King Thranduil remained silent for a moment, his expression serious as he contemplated Ed's plea.

"Very well. Legolas, lower your bow."

"But father, this oaf threatens you!"

With his arrow remaining drawn, Legolas turned and looked at his father to protest the order he had been given.

"Do you truly think this grizzled bear of a man is a danger to me, my son?" Thranduil smirked, amused by his description of Mack. Resting a hand on his sword hilt, he continued to stare at the man being held by his guards.

"His head would be swiftly cleaved from his shoulders if I thought for a moment he was any true threat. Do as I say and lower your bow."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief as the prince obeyed his father's order, retracting his arrow and swiftly returning it to it's quiver.

"Return this one to his quarters and watch him carefully." With a last inflammatory smile aimed at Mack, the king waved a hand in dismissal. The guards began to drag him away, prompting Mack to begin shouting again.

"Mack…" Ed cautioned, approaching the group. 'You need to calm down...please.' He stood directly in front of Mack. 'This is not going to get Miranda out of that prison cell, it will only result in you joining her down there.'

'So be it! He can stick me down in the dungeons an' all, the bloody…'

'And then what will I do if both of you are locked away? Miranda will not want you to be down there with her, and you're still recovering from a serious wound…'

'I don't care…'

'You will. It's cold and damp and uncomfortable, the last place you should be when you're recuperating. You're not in any condition…'

'Oh give over! I'm fine, man…'

'You might be better than you were, but you're not fully fit just yet...Neurin told me so."

"What is going on? Have you persuaded him to see reason? If he refuses to comply, then my guards will remove him to the dungeons…"

"Please, Mack…" Ignoring the king's demanding enquiries, Ed addressed his friend once more, his voice desperate, his eyes pleading. "I need you and I can't do this alone." Ed did not yet know what would be required of him, but instinctively knew Mack's support would be invaluable.

The resistance and anger left Mack as quickly as it had arisen. Sighing heavily to expel the residual frustration, he nodded in reluctant agreement. " Aye, alreet, lad."

"Thank you." Ed steeled himself for the unpalatable suggestion he was going to have to make next. "Now, you're not going to like this, but it's going to have to be done. You need to apologise."

"Howay, man! To that arsehole?"

"That arsehole has us under lock and key with highly trained and loyal warriors at his command. We are outnumbered, out of our depth and must play along to have any chance of being allowed to return home. You don't have to mean what you say, merely convince him that you do."

Mack stared at him sullenly. "Do it for Miranda."

"Alreet." It was a reluctant agreement, but an agreement nonetheless.

Ed turned back to face King Thranduil. "My friend understands what you have said, your majesty. He will give no further resistance and apologises for his behaviour."

"Does he?" Thranduil eyed Mack's sullen face dubiously. "I am not convinced. How do I know these are his words you speak? He must issue an apology himself."

Mack's grasp on the elven language was poor, never having had patience to try and master it. " _I can just about speak English, man,"_ he would often say. But he had learnt this basic phrase and now he would have to use it.

"May he be freed to issue his apology?" Thranduil eventually gave a curt nod. "Release him." The guards let go their hold upon Mack, one of them giving him a rough push in the back and propelling him forward. Seeing the curl of his fist, Ed gave a tense shake of his head and Mack obeyed, relaxing his hand.

"Goheno nin," he said gruffly, his eyes locking with the king's. Thranduil's expression remained stony and the awkward silence continued. "Bow to him," Ed urged quietly in English.

"Aw, you're kiddin' us, man…"

"Do it."

Grumbling quietly to himself under his breath, Mack gave a sharp bow of his head to the king, who continued to appraise the broad-shouldered, bearded and ill-mannered man. _His apology holds no true remorse and he is as disrespectful as the woman he places in his charge and seeks to advocate for._

"It is a poor example of contrition, however I shall reluctantly accept it. Counsel him on the wisdom of affording me due respect in future. I will not be so lenient if issues threats toward me again, however empty they may be."

This had been a close call. "Thank you, your majesty."

Thranduil gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Return him to his quarters," he ordered again, one of the guards taking hold of Mack's shoulder, two more guards joining them. Ed signalled to Mack with a raised thumb before they disappeared out of view. He returned his attention to the king, sensing their was more to come.

"Neurin, leave us and attend to your duties. I will speak with you later regarding your interference in this matter."

Ed heard the severity in the king's tone as he reproached his healer. "Yes, my king." He began to withdraw, managing to throw a look in which Ed saw sympathy and solidarity. He knew now they had at least one friend in this kingdom.

The remaining guards were also summarily dismissed but Prince Legolas stayed with his father.

"You are the only one of your party with whom I may converse rationally...the only one who addresses me with the deference to which I am entitled."

Thranduil began the conversation anew, and whilst he intended his words as a compliment to Ed, they were not taken as such.

"You seem to have some control over your emotions...for a human that is."

There it was again. The superior attitude and another insult. _If you are really so much more evolved, then why does Miranda cause you to lose control of yourself?_

"I give respect to everyone. I even afford it to those who actively go out of their way to meet my politeness with bad manners."

Ed retaliated with a pointed rebuke and saw it had hit home when the king's brow furrowed.

"I have refrained from speaking out against the hostility that has been levelled at the three of us...until now, that is. Miranda may speak hastily, she may be too forceful in her approach, yet I wholeheartedly admire and respect her assertiveness to challenge those who hurt and insult those she cares about. She spoke from the heart and I second all that she said."

The king gave no response and Ed was unable to read what he was thinking.

"I must confess," Thranduil finally spoke. "I have thought upon my actions in recent days and will acknowledge there are...some I have now come to regret."

 _Well, not the reaction I expected at all. Was that an attempt at saying sorry?_

"Yes?" Ed smiled sardonically. "Well, that truly is a poor excuse for an apology."

His response was not appreciated, but Ed no longer cared.

"Have you learnt nothing from our recent conversation? I thought you to have more sense than your friends…"

"I have learnt much, your majesty," Ed fired back. "Especially about how you view me and my kind. I am but a human...a _minion…"_

Thranduil looked uncomfortable at being reminded of his words.

"And as mere humans, you consider us undeserving of respect. You use your enhanced perceptions to make use of our private feelings and inflict hurt and humiliation."

Thranduil's discomfort intensified. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Even Legolas gazed at his father questioningly.

"I regret…" Thranduil finally broke the silence. He did regret what he had done, but the words did not come easily to him. He was apologising to a human. "I regret having abused you in such a manner."

He had taken a risk challenging the king over his behaviour, yet it had somehow worked, and Ed felt this apology was genuine. He had better quit while he was ahead.

"Thank you."

"Then it is settled between us."

It was a command rather than an appeal for confirmation.

"I have one last thing to say before I agree their is a truce between us."

He was pushing his luck now, but the king needed to hear his words.

Thranduil frowned. The man was now dictating the conversation. What more needed to be said? He had apologised - the man should be grateful he had admitted to his mistake. Nevertheless, he gave a brief nod to indicate he would hear him out.

"Our feelings may be worthless in your eyes, you may think them shallow and inferior, but I can assure you they are not. They are just as real and sacred as your own and those of your kind. You interfered in my relationship with Miranda, something you had no right to do."

As discomfiting as he found being chastised by this man, Thranduil could not deny he had a point.

"Very well," he replied eventually. "Is this discourse between us now settled?"

"Yes."

"Good, for I have now decided what will become of the three of you."

Ed swallowed, feeling the apprehension rise up inside of him once again. "I see," he answered cautiously.

"It will first require me to disclose the history between our people. And perhaps then you will understand why the connection between us was severed - why your appearance after all this time is so unwelcome to me."

And the king began to share the facts of that which had occurred all those centuries ago. Ed was transfixed as he listened to the king's account of his people's encounters with the Brigante. He and Miranda had both studied early British history at uni, and now here he was with a being who had actually met members of this long-dead tribe of people.

"Now do you understand why your arrival into my realm was met with distrust and hostility?"

Ed had turned away from the king, running a hand through his hair as he tried to process all he had been told.

"Er, yes, yes - I completely understand," he acknowledged, turning back. Their were so many questions running through his mind, so many he wanted to ask and have answered. He longed to know more about Queen Cartimandua, but he would not dare…

"A shape-shifter? The elixir of life?" The questions spilled out before he could stop himself, and Thranduil picked up on the disbelief in Ed's voice.

"You doubt me?" he demanded.

"No, no...it's just...well...these things are myth and legend in our world. No one thinks they truly exist."

"Your people think me and my kind to be a myth, and yet as you have discovered, we are very real."

He was right of course. " Forgive me, I meant no disrespect."

"Their are no longer creatures in your world other than humans?" Legolas enquired. "The Brigante told me of the beings that inhabited your lands...faeries, water sprites, hobgoblins," he asked, recalling childhood memories of the stories told to him by Beathan, the mischievous Brigante boy who as a young man had fought and died in the battle against Sauron. Ed shook his head. "Their are some humans you would call dwarves, and we have animals of course, but…"

"Do not talk to me of dwarves," Thranduil said with malice. "May their entire race find neither rest nor peace until the end of their accursed days."

Ed had no idea how to respond to this outburst.

"Are the dwarves in your world as unpleasant as those we have have here? Do they mine and hoard their treasures in the mountains of your world?" Prince Legolas was serious.

"No," Ed replied, fighting the urge to laugh. Mining dwarves made him think of Disney's Snow White and the 'hi ho' song began inside his head. "They...they live and find employment, just as any human does."

"They are not reviled? They live amongst you?" Legolas continued his questioning, seeming appalled and intrigued. Dwarves were clearly not popular here in Mirkwood.

"Enough of this," Thranduil snapped. "Let us return to the matter at hand. The fact is thus; one of the items stolen from me by Cartimandua contained the elixir of life, and it's theft deprived me…" He looked to his son "...deprived us of someone so precious - someone who can never be replaced." Ed witnessed the emotion that passed between them, he could feel it too, a deep and intense sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out awkwardly, feeling he was intruding on a private moment.

"You think such a trite apology will suffice?" The moment was over, Thranduil and Legolas' intense stares were trained upon him again.

"I know it won't, but I am sorry nevertheless."

"I require more than apologies from you." Ed's apprehension crept up a little more.

"Tell me what it is you want."

"I will allow you to return to your world…" Thranduil came closer "...to find the vial containing the elixir of life and return it to me."

Tall as he himself was, Ed felt diminished as the king stood so close to him, and his nearness was unsettling. It took him a few moments to regroup his thoughts.

"You're asking the impossible."

"Impossible? Really? The three of you found your way here…"

"The vial was stolen nearly two thousand years ago…"

"You located the key to access the portal…" Thranduil interrupted "...the key which was last used almost two thousand years ago by Galchobar the druid."

Ed could not contradict this fact, but how would they locate it? This was going to take years of study and searching, it would likely end in failure. Years that for the king would pass by as if it had been only days. But for them…

"You are unable to deny that of which I speak," Thranduil concluded. Moving away from Ed he spun around to face him again. "Now let me tell you the conditions of this endeavour."

Ed somehow knew he was not going to find these terms satisfactory.

"These...conditions…" A smile flickered onto Thranduil's face "...will be an incentive for success. Failure will have severe consequences and will lay heavily upon your soul." The smile disappeared. "There can be no failure and I will ensure you will do all you can to avoid it."

"Tell me the conditions," Ed asked bluntly.

"You and that bear of a man you call friend will return to your land to search for the elixir."

"Miranda…"

"Will remain here until you return with what is mine."

"No! You can't do that! This could take years…"

"Can't? You forget yourself, human. I am in control here, and I alone decides what will happen. Do as I say or the three of you will spend the remainder of your days rotting away in my dungeons and will never see your world again. These are the only choices you have."

Ed strode back and forth across the expanse of the throne room, attempting to formulate a counterproposal that the king might accept. But nothing came to mind, their was nothing he could offer. If he refused, they would all have to remain here indefinitely. What help could he muster if he returned home? If he told the authorities Miranda was being held captive by elves in a parallel world, they would think he'd lost his mind and suggest he got psychiatric help.

"So, you will keep her as a prisoner, a hostage."

"I prefer the term 'incentive'. An incentive for you to locate the elixir and return it to me. She can serve her sentence for trespassing whilst you are gone. Her dream has been to find my world, has it not? She has sacrificed years of her life to achieve it. Well, she shall learn that dreams are rarely as we imagine them to be when they are fulfilled. Her view of this world and my kingdom will be restricted to the one afforded from her prison cell."

Ed felt heavy despondency grip him.

"No," he shook his head. "Don't do that to her, please. I'm asking you again to allow me to take her place. Let her go back home with Mack to search for the elixir."

"You truly love her, but are you so certain she would make the same sacrifice for you?"

"I know she would."

Thranduil cast Ed a doubtful look. "Your loyalty is admirable, but your request is denied - she will not be released."

He would not relent or compromise. Whatever Miranda had done to offend him remained a mystery, but the king was determined to make her suffer for it. Ed could do nothing for her except go in search of the impossible.

And he would have to face Miranda's mother. Ed could not decide which was worse; King Thranduil or Anna Matheson. She was a lovely woman, but even more fiery than her daughter. How was he to explain why they had returned from their 'research trip' without Miranda?

"A sketch of the vial has been drawn up to assist you in locating it, and you and the oaf shall not be returning alone."

"What?"

"Some of my people have volunteered to accompany you."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"That is what will happen and you are responsible for ensuring no harm comes to them."

"Our world is not like yours, they will be noticed…"

"Then it is up to you to help them become inconspicuous and blend in."

How the hell could he do that?

"They'll have to be prepared for things they haven't seen before...our machines, the noise…"

"You have two days to prepare them. Come."

Hearing their king's command, four figures emerged as if from nowhere and bowed to him.

"No!" Legolas cried out, leaving his father's side and approaching one of the four who had agreed to undertake the journey to the Otherworld.

Their eyes met. "I must go, my prince. I have sworn an oath to to your father…"

"I will not allow it, Tauriel," Legolas countermanded. Seeing her flinch at the sternness in his voice, Legolas' blue eyes softened. "I cannot permit you to leave me," he whispered.

* * *

 **Ooh, some of the elves are going to our world - this is going to be interesting! I loved Mack's threats and insults to Thranduil, especially when he tells him to 'grow a pair'! Writing dialogue for Thranduil is so much fun - I can hear his voice as I'm writing! SA**


	13. Alone

**A/N: Hey one and all :) Hope you are enjoying the festive period, here is a belated gift, which I hope you enjoy :) Many thanks to gginsc and Dina for their reviews and to those of you have recently followed/favourited my story :)**

 **gginsc - yes, Thranduil is certainly channelling his inner bitch towards Miranda at present! And yes, Ed's wealth and influence is very helpful indeed! Miranda really does love him as a friend though, even if she has been careless with his feelings for her.**

 **Dina - Glad you are enjoying the story, but Thranduil's not going to go easy on Miranda just yet. I'm looking forward to introducing the elves to our modern day world! SA**

" **...These walls that surround me they're strong and they're tall,**

 **I could slip and fall with no-one to catch me at all, and end up alone.**

 **An honest heart tried to love me, but I had nothing to give,**

 **I just wanted to see how much I could get.**

 **We're all guilty of wanting the very thing we can't have.**

 **The more that we take the sooner we crash."**

 **Alone - Holly Williams**

* * *

 _A pool of clear water dominated a room that was framed by pillars of rock expertly carved to resemble trees, the branches curving and interlocking. Delicate ornate seating had been placed in the alcoves, beautiful intricate tapestries decorating the pale walls of rock above them._

 _He was to my right, enveloped by a voluminous silver robe, his very presence outshining the splendour of the room. Standing by a small round table containing two glass goblets and a flagon of wine in a metal stand, he poured the burgundy liquid into one of the glasses._

" _You are here," the voice of ice and fire said, still having the power to make parts of me react with pleasure. They refused to obey the anger that demanded I should feel nothing towards him._

 _He had spoken without turning, taking a sip of wine from his goblet. The guard, Gwin_ _dîr_ _pushed me forward into the centre of the room, causing me to stumble, my weak and aching body seeming to have lost all coordination._

" _Remain outside to await my orders," he commanded. "I shall call you when I am done with her." I listened to Gwin_ _dîr_ _retreating back up the steps and then tried to fix my attention on the view ahead. But it wandered towards the figure still standing with his back to me. Draining the glass of it's contents, he poured another measure into it and moved away from the table._

 _He gave the briefest of glances in my direction, as if the sight of me offended his eyes, his robe trailing behind as he glided effortlessly across the floor, coming to a stop by the pool. Sneaking a glance in his direction, I noticed that even his image reflecting within the water was glorious. He stared outwards to the winding paths and walkways, the gently flowing waterfalls, the twinkling lamps and natural shafts of light that shone through the gaps in the rock face._

" _How like you my dungeons? I do hope my kingdom is all that you dreamed it would be." Finally turning to face me, I saw he was smiling. But their was no warmth to it and a cold chill of despondency seeped inside of me. I looked away from his icy gaze, trying to hide from him my urge to respond with a biting retort. I could not afford to react, needing to remain silent and focused upon the reason for this audience with him. I needed food and would suffer whatever barbs the sanctimonious prick decided to throw at me._

" _I like them well enough."_

 _I kept my tone neutral and devoid of emotion, focusing my eyes on his robe and watching the shimmering material as it caught the light._

" _Really? Then perhaps the accommodation I provide to my prisoners is too comfortable. That will not do at all."_

 _He was needling me, trying to get me to react._

" _It's your kingdom and for you to decide upon how to accomodate your prisoners. I have no opinion on the matter."_

" _No opinion? That has not been my experience of you thus far."_

 _He moved away from the water and was heading in my direction. I swayed, feeling as if a magnet was lodged inside my stomach, reacting to his approach, strengthening as he drew near. But he stopped short, keeping a distance, as if I was a disease that would infect him if he came too close._

" _You have made your unwanted opinions known to me before. What prevents you from doing so now?" He had begun to circle around me slowly, still maintaining the void between us._

" _I've learned you don't want to hear my views, so I won't inflict them upon you."_

 _"Mm, I wonder why?" he uttered. "Is it that you have come to know your place and show me due respect?" he finished, the cynicism evident in his voice. Coming to a stop directly in front of me, I continued to avoid his stare, my eyes maintaining focus upon the pattern of his robe, mottled shades of dark grey and gold inlaid within the silver._

" _However I know your passivity and meekness are merely an act. You require something of me." I could not deny it, loathing that he was oh so right._

 _Dizziness hit me again and I inhaled a breath, determined to keep myself steady. The journey here had used most of my depleted energy, even Gwin_ _dîr_ _noticing how unsteady I was. He'd had the wisdom to keep a hold on me, knowing that otherwise the prisoner he was escorting to his king would have stumbled and fallen to her death before he caught her._

" _Look at me."_

 _Reluctantly my eyes began to travel upwards, pausing for a moment upon the strands of hair that had caught upon his collar. I wanted to reach out, take hold of them and gently smooth them back into place with the rest, my finger brushing lightly against his jaw..._

" _Are you deaf?"_

 _The brusqueness of his tone snapped me out of my pathetic daydream and I met his pale eyes, trying to forget about the strands of hair I still wanted to adjust. He looked me up and down critically, though I already knew my appearance was entirely opposite the exquisiteness of his own._

" _Your presentation is most unpleasing, but that is of your own making. You scar your body with those markings and allow your petulant nature to deprive you of sustenance."_

 _I smothered the retort I ached to express and ignored his comments on my tattoos. Eight days in a confined space with only fluids and a limited supply of lembas bread did not promote health and vitality. I'd lost weight, my cheekbones becoming more prominent, my trousers looser._

" _I will confess to having begun to find myself somewhat impressed at your ability to forgo food. How I should have known you were not so disciplined and had been afforded assistance."_

 _My lembas bread and an elven book had been discovered in my cell the day before yesterday, and it had taken little investigation by the guards to realise that Neurin was the one responsible. The king had been informed and the duty of attending me had been removed from him. I hoped his punishment was not too severe, but it was a bitter blow. Neurin appeared to be my only ally and his visits had keeping me sane._

" _You have corrupted my healer, played upon his compassion and incited him to disobey me. As you are now aware, he will no longer be allowed to visit you."_

 _I nodded, the reminder deepening my disappointment._

" _Those who attend upon you from now on have been reminded of the importance of obeying my orders. You will not find them as naive and insubordinate as Neurin was."_

 _Naive? He was kind and followed his heart and conscience. He used his own judgement and didn't blindly obey orders without question, knowing that sometimes rules have to be broken. I would ask for leniency, but knew any appeal from me would be ignored._

" _So, now you come to issue an apology to me."_

 _I nodded again. "Yes."_

" _Say your words and then you can be removed from my sight."_

 _I had to do this. Yet despite knowing how it important it was, the words stuck in my throat. I sensed how he was savouring witnessing me humiliate myself before him. Do it, Miranda._

" _Well?" he demanded._

" _I...I apologise to...you for my ingratitude and refusing the food you...graciously provided me."_

 _Even I could hear how forced each word sounded. He stared at me coolly before walking back toward the table and setting the empty glass down._

" _Your kind do not like issuing apologies do you? Your unwillingness to speak those words to me is patent."_

 _Do nothing, say nothing._

" _You have nothing more to say?" He sounded almost disappointed. "No," I replied, watching him move away from the table until he was out of my view and standing behind me. I felt his eyes boring into my neck and knew he was studying my tattoo, the design based on Fawkes, the phoenix from the 'Harry Potter' novels. A slight breeze fluttered across my neck and I couldn't stop myself from imagining it was his breath..._

" _There is nothing you wish to ask? You no longer have any care and concern for your friends?"_

 _Why had he mentioned Ed and Mack?_ _His words made me nervous and I wanted to turn and face him, but knew dizziness would overtake me if I did so._

 _"Of course I...care about them...why are you...how...how are they?"_ _I managed to force out, e_ _xhaustion and anxiety causing me to stutter._ _I didn't think I could stand up for very much longer._

 _The rustle of his robes from behind heralded that he was on the move again._

" _I know not. They are no longer in my kingdom."_

 _My legs buckled and I dropped to the floor, breathless and shaking. He said nothing, unmoved by my reaction._

" _Where are they? What have you done with them?"_

 _His robe trailed in his wake once more and the satin lining gliding over my hand made me start._

" _I have sent them back to your world."_

 _Relief began to wash over me but I was still shaking, my heart pounding inside my head._

" _Why?" I croaked. "Why have they gone?"_

" _To find and retrieve that which was taken from me," I heard him reply.._

 _I was alone here now, the prisoner of this cold and heartless being who hated me and seemed determined to punish me for something I hadn't done._

" _Yes, you are now alone and will be held to account for your crime."_

 _Shaking my head to try and clear the dizziness, I raised it up to look at him and was confronted by his penetrating gaze._

" _You think me heartless for meting out punishment for your wrongs? Tell me, why should I be lenient with you? Are you really so innocent as you believe?"_

 _He had invaded my thoughts again._

" _Stay out of my head," I managed to reply, unable to muster any more energy with which to challenge him on how wrong he was._

" _I knew you would not be able to resist pushing back, weak as you are. You think I wish to trawl through your mind? I can thankfully block the thoughts of other races, and it is rare I will subject myself to the unedifying and trivial musings of lesser beings. But sometimes it is useful to know the thoughts of another and I confess to having allowed myself to read yours. How self-pitying, shallow and distasteful they are."_

 _A look of disgust marred his perfect face and it was like a punch in the stomach to me._

" _Leave me alone."_

" _Nothing shall give me greater pleasure."_

 _If he wanted to kill the sparks I'd experienced at our first meeting, then his behaviour and his words were the perfect weapon._

" _I will give the order for you to be fed for I cannot have my prisoner expiring. I gave my word to your friends you would be unharmed and have your needs provided for."_

 _My head dropped down, sheer exhaustion and despondency overtaking me. These words should have been heartening, but my ravenous appetite had died and been replaced by dejection._

" _Gwin_ _dîr_ _." I was oblivious as the guard returned back down the curving steps, coming to a halt behind me. "Take her back, I am done with her."_

" _Yes, my king." I let out a groan as he gripped me by the arm and hauled me to my feet. I fell against him as my legs almost buckled beneath me again. "Stand," he said, shaking me slightly. I willed all the energy I could muster into keeping myself upright. Gwin_ _dîr_ _bowed to the king and proceeded to pull me after him, back toward the steps._

" _Wait a moment."_

 _We came to a halt, Gwin_ _dîr maneuvering me to face the king once again._

" _It is fortunate you find your cell to your liking, for I predict it will be some time until your friends return…"_

* * *

 **21st December 2009**

"Echuio."

" _...It may be years, perhaps even decades before they find that which they seek. Only upon their return and the restoration of my property will you be released…"_

"Echuio, hiril nín." Eitha shook the woman's shoulder gingerly and then withdrew her hand. Master Neurin had told her the woman understood their language and was not to be feared, even if her appearance was a little unusual. He had scolded her for listening to rumour that the human was a sorceress who had bewitched him. "She will do you no harm, she is but a woman and needs our care."

"Neurin…" the woman whispered, beginning to stir. Eitha wanted to move away, the conversation with her friends about this human still prominent in her thoughts. And here she was, alone in a cell with her...

"...years he said, they could be gone for years…"

The woman did not seem to know who she was talking to. Her eyes remained closed and Eitha saw a tear trickle out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't stay in here for years…"

She was talking to herself more than she was to Eitha, who could not disagree with the woman. She had been in the cell only for a few minutes and the thought of being locked within for years…

"Who are you?" Eitha gasped, jerking backwards in the confined space. Her pale green eyes locked with those of the woman's, which were the same shade of chestnut as Eitha's hair. She was now alert and staring at her with interest.

"You must be Neurin's replacement," the woman continued when she received no response, her voice cracking slightly. She raised herself up into a sitting position, groaning slightly and shivering.

Eitha watched as the woman gathered the blanket and wrapped it around her body, covering her hair, the longest parts flattened and obscuring her vision. A hand appeared from underneath the blanket and the woman brushed the strands of hair out of her eyes. Eitha caught a glimpse of the marking on the inside of the woman's arm before it disappeared again. Though it was unthinkable to scar one's body so, Eitha thought the tattoo beautiful.

"How is he?" The woman enquired. "Has the king been hard on him?" She seemed genuinely concerned about her master. Beginning to cough, the woman picked up the flask of water and took a gulp to sooth her throat. Her health was evidently below par, which was puzzling, for master Neurin said he had given her Miruvor. Eitha remembered the king's words; they must not engage in any conversation with the prisoner that was unnecessary - all interactions were to be brief and to the point. Beltron was standing by the door and cleared his throat as a reminder.

"How do you feel today? You do not seem well and your cough is most troubling…"

"Oh that's right, your glorious king has ordered you not to speak to me unless you have to. No friendly conversation with the prisoner."

The woman let out a dark and bitter laugh, her eyes glittering fiercely when she mentioned the king. The laughter turned into a coughing fit and Eitha turned, reaching into her bag before turning back to her patient.

"This preparation will ease your cough, it is one of master Neurin's own concoctions," Eitha added the last part, sensing the woman's fondness for the healer. Taking the small bottle and uncorking it, the woman put it to her lips and drank the liquid down, grimacing as her taste buds reacted to the ingredients.

"Tell him it tastes disgusting, but thank him."

The woman smiled at Eitha as she handed the bottle back. She nodded in acknowledgement, thinking that although an aura of anger and sadness surrounded her, warmth and light heartedness was this woman's usual state. Perhaps this human from the Otherworld was not to be feared. She was a little unusual - her hair shorn and small silver jewels adorning her face, but otherwise Eitha detected no wickedness within her.

"Do you have a name?"

Eitha nodded. "My name is Eitha."

The woman smiled at her. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Miranda."

"I know. Master Neurin told me," Eitha replied, giving a shy smile in response.

"Your time is almost up. Remember the king's orders."

Beltron interrupted the conversation between them and Eitha became nervous again, imagining being subjected to the king's displeasure, just as Master Neurin had.

"Oh, Beltron, don't be mean. Can't you just break this one little rule? I promise it will be our little secret, I won't tell the king if you don't."

"No," he replied, without humour, unresponsive to Miranda's obvious teasing. "You have another two minutes and then you must leave, Eitha." Miranda laughed at his stony face and turned back to the elleth.

"I have to make my own amusement in this place or else I'll go completely mad. I don't think I made the best first impression with Beltron - I threw my food at him the first time we met, and he has to suffer my awful singing and attempts to get him to talk to me."

The woman laughed again, the bitter edge now gone. "I'm determined to raise a smile from him. He has no idea how relentless I can be - he'll adore me eventually."

Eitha found the woman's humour infectious, but reminded herself she must not be distracted. Master Neurin had given her instructions and Beltron was observing all, even searching the contents of her bag before allowing her entry to the cell.

"How do you feel, Miranda?" Eitha enquired again.

"Like death warmed up."

Eitha's eyes widened. "It's a figure of speech from my world. Don't fret, I've got a chill and a cough, that's all."

"Master Neurin told me he'd provided you with some Miruvor. It should have cured any ills you may have felt and restored you to good health. It is puzzling that you now have a chill."

"Oh yes...about that...I...accidently dropped the vial and broke it. I was going to let Neurin know, but when he was forbidden from seeing me, no-one else visited until you came today…"

Miranda flashed an apologetic smile at Eitha, but there was a slight catch in her voice and her aura dimmed. Eitha experienced a sudden feeling of melancholy and sensed that Miranda's jollity was a front to hide how she truly felt…

"The visit is at an end. Come, Eitha."

Beltron's command prevented any further investigation into the matter and Eitha raised herself up, placing the empty bottle back into her bag.

"I have no Miruvor to give you. I will inform Master Neurin and bring some with me on my next visit."

"Thank you, Eitha."

The elleth nodded and turned away. Acute anxiety overtook her as she paused in the doorway. Could she do this? What if Beltron noticed? The thought of being taken before the king was terrifying, and her family would be shamed by it. But she had promised…

"Oh, forgive me, Beltron." Eitha stumbled as she stepped out of the cell and he reached out, taking hold of her arms to steady her. "Not at all, lady," Beltron replied with some gentleness, courteously placing the strap of her bag back upon her shoulder. Eitha gave him a winsome smile, her cheeks flushing prettily. Beltron could not resist returning it, for the young elleth was most attractive…

"Eitha, you have to tell me your secret next time you visit. You need to teach me how to make Beltron smile at me like that!"

Miranda smirked at the guard teasingly and his smile evaporated. Snapping himself out of the moment of distraction, he let go his hold on Eitha, slamming the gate closed and locking it, giving the prisoner a look of discomfiture before moving away.

"I'm only teasing you, Beltron! Don't take it to heart, you've got a lovely smile…"

Eitha couldn't help but smile herself as Miranda's playful words followed them. Beltron led the way back up the steps, but her smile disappeared when she heard the sound of wracking coughing begin again.

* * *

 _Clever elf. The old damsel-in-distress routine and using your feminine charms worked a treat._

I was mightily impressed by Eitha's ruse to distract Beltron, giving me the opportunity to grab hold of the piece of paper she had dropped purposely onto the floor of my cell. I secreted it underneath my blanket whilst Beltron was enraptured by Eitha's ethereal loveliness (I'd yet to encounter an elf who'd been hit with the ugly stick). It had been folded as many times as possible to decrease it's size and I knew it was from Ed.

My heart began thumping and my tear ducts began to moisten. The urge to unfold the paper and devour the words upon it tempered by what those words might say. We hadn't spoken since the morning the king had revealed to Ed I didn't love him, and he hadn't answered any of the scribbled notes I'd smuggled through Neurin.

I knew he was angry with me, and rightly so. I'd disrespected both his feelings and our friendship.

 _Stupid, thoughtless cow. You should never have kissed him, never have given him the impression you might love him that way too. And you should have set him straight and been honest whilst you had the chance._

Coulda, shoulda, woulda. It was too late now, the damage already done. How much did he hate me? Was our friendship over? Was he finished with me and walking away from all the drama and trouble I'd heaped upon the three of us? I started to magnify the possibilities, my emotions intensifying.

My fingers shaking with both fear and cold, I unfolded the paper, smoothing it and tearing up as I saw Ed's neat and elegant handwriting upon it. Taking a deep breath, I began to read.

" _Mira,_

 _As you are reading this note, Mack and I will be gone, back to our world. Neither of us wanted to leave you, we pleaded with the king on numerous occasions for your release (as did Neurin, the healer) and then for one of us to take your place, but he would not relent. He seems set upon punishing you, though I can't understand why._

 _I do not know what you will have been told yet, but the reason he has sent us back is to search for something that was stolen from him by the last visitors from our world. I think you may be as shocked as I was; the thief was Cartimandua, the Brigante Queen. Yes, it was the Brigante tribe who visited this world first, and the item stolen from him was a silver vial that contained three drops of the elixir of life…_

 _Yes, the mythical potion that has been talked of by many cultures in our world for centuries. He insists that it is real and was contained within the vial. Not only can the elixir grant a mortal eternal life, but it can save an immortal from fatal wounds or illness. It was gifted to his wife's family by one their gods, known as the Valar._

 _There's a sadness and bitterness he feels in relation to this theft. He did not go into detail, but I think the absence of his wife is key to the reason for his animosity. He has given us a sketch of the vial and has demanded we find and retrieve it for him. I told him it was nigh on impossible, that it was likely lost to time, but he would not hear it._

 _We are not to be sent back alone; four of his warriors are to accompany us, one of them the auburn haired female elf, Tauriel. How are we going to make them inconspicuous in our world? They will stand out as the sorest, most ethereal and graceful of thumbs…._

 _Mack has asked me to write that you are a daft bugger and he wants to shake you, but he loves you to pieces and wouldn't have you any other way! He also says not to worry, he will be back for you and looks forward to giving that 'areshole of a king' another piece of his mind when he returns! He also says to keep your chin up, 'channel yer mam' and give the 'arsehole' as much hell as you can!_

 _I could not bring myself to reply to your notes before. I was too angry, too upset and too hurt. You let me down, Mira, you disrespected me, and I know you know that. So much so that I questioned our friendship and if you really love me as you say you do. I even had thoughts that you'd merely used me to further your dream of finding this world._

 _I'm still disappointed in you, still hurting and my heart is bruised. But my anger has subsided and I've had some time to reflect. I know in my heart our friendship is no lie and you genuinely care about me...just not in the way I'd hoped._

 _I can't just switch off my feelings though. How do we maintain our friendship when I want more and you don't? How can I simply be okay and pick up our friendship as it was before? Time apart is likely the solution, and now it has been given to me._

 _But don't for one moment think I'm happy about that. It's not of my own choosing and likely to be more time apart from you than I want or need._

 _I will return for you. This situation is a test of our friendship, something I know I can't walk away from, however I might feel right now._

 _Stay strong, keep safe and don't do anything reckless, Cap'n._

 _Love from your Toff. X"_

I'm not ashamed to say I began blubbing like a baby, my head and heart in flux as it absorbed everything I'd read. I was blown away hearing of Cartimandua and the elixir of life...seriously? That was going to to take some time to absorb. I couldn't resist a smile at hearing that Mack had deemed the king an 'arsehole'. I felt small and shamed by Ed's disappointment in me, then the tiniest glimmer of relief that he was not giving up on me or our friendship and hadn't washed his hands of me. It was more than I deserved.

This was then followed by the stomach-churning dread of uncertainty. It was ten days since I'd arrived here, ten days since I'd last seen Mack and nine days since I'd watched Ed be taken away by the guard with that look of hurt in his eyes. When would I see or speak to them again?

Mum. She was going to be frantic with worry. Despite our differences of opinion, we loved one another. How many missed calls would there be on my phone? And Ed's? And Mack's? How were they going to explain everything, given that she thought we were all deluded and this world wasn't real?

She would likely go nuclear and want to phone the police or demand they brought her here - anything was possible with mum. More tears sprung up as I berated myself for the argument we'd had and my reluctance to return her phone call. It had been almost two weeks since I'd last seen her, it was going to be many more weeks before I'd see or speak to her again.

How long would it take them? How long would I spend locked up here?

It was my thirtieth birthday next year. Would I be celebrating it here in this grim cell? Closing my eyes, I took breaths to calm myself, feeling the sensation of the walls of rock closing in upon me. I was going to trigger another panic attack and Eitha had only just left, not to return until tomorrow.

I'd lied to her about the Miruvor and wasn't convinced she believed me. I'd smashed the bottle deliberately, not wanting to feel restored and revived, not believing I should after all I'd done. Eitha seemed nice, though a little wary of me, which made me wonder how I was being talked about in the kingdom. I was grateful to her for the risk she'd taken in secreting Ed's letter and delivering it to me, Neurin no doubt having a hand in the subterfuge. Despite his quiet gentleness, he was a rebel and followed his own code of what he believed to be right.

I missed him already. I missed Ed and Mack, and I missed my mum more than I thought I would. I wanted her here right now to tell her I loved her and that I was sorry I took her for granted, wanting to feel her arms about me…

But I was alone, here in this cell, at the whim of a being who decided the fate of all who resided within his kingdom. The sparks I'd experienced upon first seeing him had now subsided into embers and no way in hell would they ever be reignited.

Lying back down with the blanket still wrapped around me, I cried myself into a half sleep. It took some time for me to realise the voice I could hear singing was not a dream.

" _I'll be there, with a love that will comfort you. And I'll be there to cherish and care for you..."_

I did not stir, not wanting to break the spell and taking comfort from his presence and the words he sang. _You're not alone, Mirabelle, your old dad's here with you…_

* * *

 **Lyrics above are from "I'll be there" by The Four Tops.**

 **Echuio - wake up/awaken**

 **Eitha's name means to 'prick or tease' in Sindarin. It is also the name of a small river in the county of Wrexham, Wales and probably derives from the Welsh word eithaf, meaning 'extremity' or 'farthest'...little bit of trivia for you there, folks! SA**


End file.
